


【GRF下路1.0】保护伞

by Zerosbin49



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosbin49/pseuds/Zerosbin49
Summary: 人间不易多险难，但总有人愿意为他撑起保护伞。
Relationships: Park "Viper" Do-hyeon/Son "Lehends" Si-woo, Park “Ruler” Jae-hyuk/Jo “Corejj” Yong-in
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING❗️：小妈 狗血  
> 叛逆高中生ViperX大四岁小妈Lehends  
> ——————————————  
> 人间不易多险难，但总有人愿意为他撑起保护伞。  
> ——————————————

今夜是立冬，首尔的夜晚逐渐寒冷。裹着nerdy的羽绒服，踩着新买的兔八哥，寒风悄悄钻进脖子与衣领的缝隙中激起鸡皮疙瘩，倒是让他清醒许多。

现在是凌晨两点，照常理此时他应该含着一堆所谓有益健康的补品，就着一杯加了蜂蜜的脱脂牛奶吞下肚，再瘫倒在大床上昏昏沉沉进入睡眠状态。

但是此刻他站在家楼下，抬头就能看到还亮着灯的客厅在黑夜中格格不入。一想到接下来的情况朴到贤就头痛，他无比希望回家的路途格外遥远，而事实只是进入电梯---按下24楼按钮---即刻到家。每天回家都是一种折磨，尤其对他这种17岁的高二生尤为痛苦。即将升入高三的学业压力，今天又是期中家长会，而且他刚好跑出去玩现在才回家。

希望他不要太生气吧…

朴到贤轻轻的把钥匙怼进锁孔里，每一寸滑动带来的噪音都加大他的烦躁感。他也不知道他在想什么，他本可以发出巨大响声再狠狠摔门，就像十五岁生日之后常干的那样，可如今他却轻手轻脚。原来室外看到的并不是客厅的大灯，屋里的人只开了走廊的灯，看了是给他留了一条回屋的路。

什么恶心的人小伎俩。朴到贤皱眉想到，手中放拖鞋的动作也不自觉变大，啪的一声脆响在屋子里无比清晰。

“你回来了。”说话人还带着刚起床又有些迷乱的呢喃声，浓重的鼻音显得楚楚可怜。朴到贤绷着脸回头，沙发上窝着的人刚坐起身，毯子从肩上滑落下来的小细节也被捕获在他眼球里。

孙施尤揉揉眼睛，摸索着起来要给朴到贤热一下宵夜。

“不用，不饿。”朴到贤说，他太熟悉孙施尤的套路。后者也是干脆，立刻关了火，把煮好的粥倒入保鲜盒盖好，放进冰箱里。不过这些都是朴到贤听声音脑补出来的，他早就背着包快速略过客厅往屋子走，绝不想在客厅逗留。

直到听到对方回了房间的关门声，朴到贤才彻底松下一口气来。他走得太快除了不想和孙施尤共处一室之外，还因为该死的孙施尤居然穿着他的卫衣睡觉。朴到贤的肩膀那么宽，十七岁的高中生比孙施尤身材高大整整一圈，那么大的卫衣套在孙施尤的身上就像穿了男朋友衣服的小姑娘一样。他起来做饭还光着两条小细腿，踩着拖鞋的样子像是诱惑谁看。

想到这里，背德感使朴到贤又硬了几分。他意淫的不是他哥哥，是他十六岁那年被他家老爷子娶进家门，只比他大四岁的小妈。

他小妈很瘦，身上唯一的肉只长在屁股上。抱起来虽然硬邦邦的没有女人骨头柔软，但好在小妈个子不高，抱起来很轻很方便。

孙施尤很惶恐地抓着他的肩膀，每一句话到嗓子眼都被他的顶撞碾碎成甜腻的娇嗔与惊呼。他小妈没有他的冷白皮，是正常男人的肤色，但身上肉摸起来很软，被他亲吻吮吸后皮下毛细血管破裂绽放出红中透紫的暴力吻痕，乳头留有口水的痕迹且通红挺立着，周围的牙印明目张胆的喧宾夺主。平日里小妈漆黑的瞳孔如今失去光亮，只能眼睛通红泪流不停的看向他，小声的叫着他的名字。

“到贤…到贤…慢一点…”

奇了怪，他小妈平常和他吵架的声音绝对不会这么温柔这么小。

朴到贤想着，又把他小妈举高一点，吓得孙施尤双腿夹紧他的腰，同时后面突然缩紧险些叫他直接射出来。他听见自己啧了一声，狠狠地一巴掌扇在孙施尤的屁股上，毕竟年轻人只会一味的索取，于是他又发狠巴不得把他小妈钉死在墙上。

孙施尤的哭声越来越大，整个人汗淋淋的仿佛刚从水里捞出来，汗水泪水或是口水混合在一起让他的小妈看起来亮晶晶得勾人。阴茎顶入前所未有的深入，他听见自己抱着失神尖叫的孙施尤说了一句话。

小妈，给我生个孩子吧。

朴到贤猛地惊醒从床上直接滚了下来，他喘着粗气久久无法平复剧烈的心跳，在这黑夜里显得格外聒噪。汗水打透了整个睡衣，刚射过的性器还处于半勃状态，搞得他的内裤和两腿间都黏腻不堪。

手指插入头发按压头皮，朴到贤闭上眼都是孙施尤满身吻痕赤身裸体的样子。

忽然他的房门被敲响了，是光着脚踩在地板上的孙施尤。在现实中看到春梦对象的脸蛋实在让朴到贤叫苦不迭，刚刚那张脸还是带着泪水红润十足，想起梦里的小妈样子朴到贤脸红得厉害，好在被子盖住勃起的下体没能吓坏他的小妈。

“到贤没事吧？是不是做噩梦了？”孙施尤见人还在地上坐着，连忙快步过来询问情况。鼻间充斥着孙施尤身上特有的，混合着洗衣液的香气，朴到贤心脏跳动太快导致脑供血不足，有些稍微缺氧。孙施尤抬手欲抚上朴到贤的脑门试探温度，后者反应过来立刻把他的手打了回去。

“不需要，滚，谁叫你没敲门就进来了？”朴到贤的话让孙施尤一下子火大，也抬高嗓门儿怼回去：“怎么了我就关心你还有错了？你大半夜摔骨折了我怎么跟你爸交代？”

朴到贤一听他小妈提他老子就心烦，又想起自己的春梦，顿时恼羞成怒朝着孙施尤狠狠地喊了一句：“滚！”还维持小媳妇的姿态用被子盖着屁股不敢动。

本来今晚孙施尤打算等这位小祖宗回家传达一下班任的要求，十点多还不回家打电话也不接就够让他上火。他都在沙发上睡出轮回觉了才回来，给热个饭还被甩脸子看，半夜摔下床给孙施尤直接吓醒，好心关心一下又惹得一身腥。

愤怒中的孙施尤扯开朴到贤的被子，想把这祖宗从地上揪起来收拾一顿。紧接着看清朴到贤鼓起的内裤和脸上不自然的泛红，孙施尤突然不知道该如何是好了。

他从不忌讳自己的性取向，也确实见过很多男人，但是对方目前是他儿子还是人生中头一次。

怪不着这小子刚才吼他还带着点颤音儿。

“乖没事，虽然我是你妈但也是个男的，大家都懂…”“孙施尤你他妈滚呀！！！！”朴到贤也不顾现在的形象，连推带撵把孙施尤赶出屋子，狠狠摔上房门。

“到贤没事的！大家都是男人！理解！”  
“滚！”  
“好嘞晚安。”

孙施尤捂嘴在门后偷笑，他儿子刚才的样子真的好笑死了。要是跟朴辰成讲估计他俩能一起笑出眼泪，嘴里的酒都可以吐个满地。他脑补着场面，回到自己的房间里，刚刚跑的太着急忘了穿拖鞋，光着脚踩在大理石上实在有些冰凉。他赶快钻进被子里，就像企鹅钻进水里一般，还蹭了蹭珊瑚绒的被单。

挺大呀，他心想。


	2. Chapter 2

孙施尤不算是突然闯入朴到贤生活，准确说他们早已相识多年，站在老爷子身后顺从服帖的小个子哥哥也曾经给他编织过一个个甜美的梦。

十二岁时最新款乐高，十三岁时价格不菲的机械表，十四岁时他最爱的联名游戏机，十五岁时全球限量的球鞋。

母亲病逝后他变得越来越沉默寡言，可以说是孙施尤牵起他的手带他熬过叛逆又孤独的青春期。老爷子是个瞎眼睛，身边的艳俗女人叫他看了就恶心倒胃口，但朴到贤曾经认为他爹眼睛唯一好使的一次就是选了孙施尤成为贴身秘书。那时他是真的从身到心依赖孙施尤，无人管教形成的偏执心理在孙施尤的耐心引导下终于缓解改变，他几乎不把孙施尤看作老爷子的秘书，而是时常幻想一觉醒来妈妈还在身边，告诉他孙施尤是他失散多年的哥哥。

朴到贤最头疼每年该死又虚假的生日会，父子和睦，兄友弟恭，亲戚来往，幸福美满。被迫塞进硬邦邦的西服里，小少爷华贵形象绝不可以给老爷子掉面儿，哪怕那个领结的蕾丝花一直在划伤他的脖子。他唯一期待的就是孙施尤替他打掩护偷偷离场，仿佛犯下弥天大罪也要带他离开泥泞之地的救命恩人。 

最后他真的带他跑出虚假玻璃堆砌的蜜糖水晶屋，在十月的冷风里扔掉西装领结，穿着宽松的卫衣球鞋开怀大笑，去游乐园玩个通宵，最后拿出早就藏好的蛋糕蜡烛。十五岁生日，戴着柯基头套刘海被压扁不成样子，完全不像有钱人家金贵孩子的朴到贤真诚地许愿。

我年少无知还不太懂命，但是如果可以，求求老天爷给个面子把孙施尤赏给我做家人吧。

十六岁生日宴，他爸与孙施尤十指紧扣一同出席。当老爷子说“施尤以后就是你妈妈”时，他很识趣地点头不忘上前拥抱，别人眼里一副阖家美满的样子。

真的成了家人。 

他梦醒了。 

周末是准高三生闭关修炼前最后放松的时间与机会，对他一向严格管教的孙施尤明白这个道理，所以难得放任他周末睡个懒觉。老爷子从不关心朴到贤的学业，娶了孙施尤进门后干脆把儿子扔给小媳妇全权照顾。听说别人后妈都是不敢在孩子教育面前指手画脚的，但是他这位小妈胆子大得很，朴到贤要是学习状态不好或者考试成绩糟糕是真的会被孙施尤叫到屋子里谈话的。 

知道他不是很喜欢阳光，所以孙施尤挑的窗帘也是厚厚的，遮光效果极好，他迷迷糊糊醒来没有分清是白天还是黑夜。清醒后大脑自动工作不是一件好事，准高三生没有想昨天晚自习物理小测的成绩，而是梦里的孙施尤。没再出现床上的成人运动，只是在厨房，坐在沙发上的朴到贤一直盯着孙施尤的后背。 

他又偷穿自己的衬衫，八厘米身高差让这件衣服像极了一条裙子套在他身上。早年听说男人都有白衬衫倾向，他原来觉得这只是油腻男人的怪癖，可到了自己朴到贤才觉得人人都真香。下摆随着动作在光裸的双腿上下滑动，所及之处引人无限遐想。套着大衬衫的小妈看起来可怜又无辜，像是被主人逼迫做饭的仆人，但是说话上扬的语气和碎碎念又像体贴温柔的可爱妻子。

妻子… 

他干脆睁眼，从床上坐起身。手机显示九点半，在他的房间能听到厨房里做饭发出叮叮当当的响声。他有点怕冷，孙施尤来到他家后他就再也没有清晨因肩膀露在被子外而冻醒的经历。 

脚步声出现在走廊里，朴到贤赶快扑倒在床上盖被装睡，心里想着孙施尤又不穿拖鞋。果然不一会儿，那串脚步声离他越来越近，最后停在他床边。孙施尤身上的香气弥漫在房间里，也不知道为什么他总是香香的烘烘的，区别于老爷子向前女人们的劣质香水。

”到贤啊，还要赖床嘛，泡菜汤要糊啦。”话没说完，略微冰冷的手突然贴上朴到贤的脸。 

出乎意料的，朴到贤第一次没有反感自己的肢体接触。床上缩成一团的人终于舍得睁眼，连孙施尤都做好被打手很痛的心理准备时，朴到贤轻轻把小妈的手拿下来后起床。 

‘孙施尤。”他离开房门前朴到贤叫住他。 

“不要光脚在地方上走来走去，现在是冬天。”他的小妈眨巴眨巴眼，难得很听话的点头离开房间。 

朴到贤坐在床边盯着自己的衣柜许久，他怀疑孙施尤是故意的。 

这个早上，孙施尤身上那件卫衣，是他班里那个女同学送给自己的生日礼物。 

周六早上喝过孙施尤煮的汤，朴到贤在餐桌上目睹孙施尤接过一通电话后很急迫的样子。拖鞋被抛弃在沙发旁边，孙施尤在家中找东西来回奔走，光脚踩在地面上发出咣咣咣的行走声音。 

孙施尤很少这么焦躁，至少在朴到贤面前，小妈多少都是一种被包养、或是嫁入豪门后气定神闲的富婆姿态。可是孙施尤现在一副很着急的样子，他跑回卧室换了正装，从电视柜下的抽屉里找出一个大文件塞进包里，随后又折腾回卧室翻找些什么，发出巨大的噪音让朴到贤很想发火。 

咣咣咣。 

他小妈从卧室里跑出来，拽着公文包戴着工作时眼镜的样子又让他回忆起孙施尤原来还是秘书的样子。其实孙施尤也没有变化很大，他花钱从不大手大脚，据朴到贤观察这个人把老爹给的零花钱大部分都存入银行理财。他的衣服还是那些普普通通的高街牌，他的作风习惯都和以往一样。变化的除了年龄，就是更强烈的烟火气息向朴到贤靠拢，以及经济类与法类的书越看越多。

孙施尤给他的感觉，是一个嫁入豪门却没融入豪门的人，跌入泥潭也没有脏了衣服，反而衬托的更高贵。

眼下，高贵先生不知为何红着眼睛连放在他肩膀上的手都尤为颤抖。“朴到贤，你爸爸突然晕倒了，现在在医院抢救。”

勺子摔在地板上的声大概是今天最响的噪音吧。


	3. Chapter 3

冗长的车队，喧嚣的鸣笛。孙施尤一拳凿在方向盘上，哑声骂了句脏话。

为了朴到贤上学方便，朴老爷子特让他们“母子”二人迁出本家的别墅，送了套学校附近的高层记在孙施尤名下供二人居住。管家司机都在本家服侍，如今出了急事也只能由孙施尤亲自开车。后视镜清楚地倒映出小妈此刻的神情，朴到贤虽然烦躁但也偷偷打量起来。

与他相识五年，朴到贤记忆中孙施尤几乎没有冷过脸，毕竟那双灵动的眼眸总能透露出主人的心情。孙施尤眼睛大小适中，大概是爱笑的缘故，弯弯的笑眼让人忽略了他本身纤长睫毛。纯净的眼白、乌黑的瞳仁，与他对视时仿佛有魔力般总会不自觉吸引着你。即使生气愤怒，猛地瞪圆的眼睛也会替主人表示不满。

他的的人中长一些，所以脸上没表情时看着更严肃些，鼻梁也更挺拔一些，垂下的长睫毛在眼白的映衬下根根分明。不是第一眼很好看的长相，但接触后却很耐看的那种人。小妈的嘴不大，上唇唇珠很小，但下唇却肉乎乎的，不知道亲吻起来是什么滋味。

想到他要死的老爹品味终于好了一次，朴到贤不屑地哼了一声，把视线转移到窗外。孙施尤不知道在和谁嚷嚷着打电话，语气有些撒娇又很急切，朴到贤窝在后座刷着手机，送他卫衣的同班女生给他发来消息问他在做什么。听孙施尤和别人讲电话让他烦躁，朴到贤蹙眉，删去输入框中的'要去医院看亲人'，随手改为'在忙'发送过去。

不一会儿，车窗被敲响了。孙施尤松了口气，解开安全带下车与那人攀谈。“小贤，下车。”孙施尤说，那人很体贴的还帮朴到贤开了车门。

朴到贤眉头皱的更厉害，在座位上不动，“您是哪位？”他没好脾气的说。孙施尤一愣，连忙解释道：“我的朋友，朴辰成。他来接我们去医院。”

“朋友？”朴到贤挑眉，“我爹还没死你就找好下家了？”那个男人听到这话非但没生气，居然笑出声。“你儿子脾气挺爆啊。”朴辰成打趣，他早就听孙施尤吐槽过继子是个闷炮，平常话不多懒得与人交涉，但只要和孙施尤搭茬就像个炮仗一点就着。

孙施尤背过身，小声和朴辰成说：“就他妈是条青春期疯狗，见谁都咬。”然后钻进后座就要把朴到贤拖出来。

他小妈根本不是他的对手，孙施尤使多大力气都拽不出朴到贤，朴到贤火大，用力一拉就让小妈跌进自己怀里。“你是不是见到哪个男人都投怀送抱？”朴到贤咬牙在孙施尤耳边说，“朴到贤你最好别惹我生气，立刻给我下车去医院见朴先生。”“我凭什么听你的？”孙施尤忍住怒火和朴到贤商量，但他儿子可一点不给他面子。

“就凭我他妈是你妈。”

他其实不想说这句话的。

后座气氛冰冷，孙施尤还趴在朴到贤怀里。他被自己吼出的话震惊，朴到贤眼里的泪让他惶恐不安。随后他的脖子就被小崽子咬了，狠狠地用兔牙咬了一口，太疼了险些让孙施尤叫出声。

“闹够了没？别熊你哥了。”朴辰成说，始终保持脸上的微笑。孙施尤退出后座，朴到贤沉默着跟了出来。朴辰成的手下替他们经管这辆车，时间紧迫，孙施尤打电话叫朴辰成开车带他们走另外一条路赶去医院。因为车停在对面路口，他们还要走一阵，朴辰成和孙施尤并肩，朴到贤跟在他们身后。

“让你看笑话了。”孙施尤伸手摸自己的脖子，被咬的地方触碰还是很疼。“倒是挺可爱的。不过话说回来，你儿子叫我哥哥还是叔叔？”朴辰成的问题的确难住孙施尤，他心里暗骂这该死的畸形关系，嘴上说随你。“不如叫我爸爸…”“上一个我叫爹的，现在躺在医院里呢。”朴到贤冷冷说出，让朴辰成后背一凉，也不敢再开玩笑。

另一条路顺畅无比，朴辰成技术很棒，把车开的又稳又快。“前面路口停吧，我们走过去。”孙施尤说，“别啊，不是着急吗？给你们娘俩送到门口。”朴辰成故意把'娘俩'咬字清晰，恶心他的铁哥们儿。孙施尤回敬一个大大的白眼，“别介，不劳朴大公子费心。小贤从您这荧光绿色跑车下来去医院，这事儿就不好听。”

朴辰成好像真的很喜欢朴到贤，下车也不忘逗趣，说我们都姓朴没准儿是一家人，下次找他来玩。

老爷子还在抢救中，急救室门外站了很多人。他与孙施尤来的最晚，到场时本是议论纷纷的人们忽然安静，一齐把目光投向他们。朴到贤有点发毛，还是孙施尤先握住他的手把朴到贤往自己身后藏，和大家说不好意思路上堵车。管家穿过人群向他们靠近，把他们带到人少的角落交代情况。

明面上说得是办公室内心脏病突发，人们还感叹老爷子一把年纪认真工作。管家低声说是把情妇带入办公室，估计玩大了。“带入办公室后…”“可以了。”孙施尤及时抬手打断，眼神示意未成年的朴到贤还在场。“李叔，真是麻烦您了。替我们应付这么多人。”孙施尤语气诚恳，朴到贤知道他是真心感激。

朴到贤站在小妈身后，已经比他高出半头。即使管家的话被孙施尤打断，他也能猜到老爷子晕倒是什么缘由。此间，孙施尤牵着他的手未曾松开，反倒像安抚小猫一样，一直用拇指捋顺抚摸他的手背。

他很讨厌这个场合，朴到贤不是很懂门外的人在议论什么。聚在一起谈论、西装革履的男人们，佯装哭泣、不断把视线放在男人的女人们，身着阔绰的太太，有几位朴到贤曾在父亲的车里看到过。也有皱眉等待的哥哥弟弟，神色凝重的姐姐。按血缘论，他们算是朴到贤同父异母的兄弟姐妹，按八卦出身论，诸位统称私生子。不时有人看向他和孙施尤，嘴唇不停地上下触碰。

这群人会怎么议论他们两个呢？

脾气很倔不知天高地厚、被唯一承认的傻儿子，和年纪轻轻爬上能叫爷爷的董事长床的贱小子？年龄之差四岁的可笑'母子'？

孙施尤好像又交代了什么，李叔把等候的人们都请去了另一个地方，最后孤零零的只剩手牵手的他俩站在手术室门外。

“手这么凉，一会儿麻烦李叔去给你买杯热茶捧着，要不你先穿我的羽绒服？”孙施尤松手想要把自己的外套脱下来给朴到贤穿着。小朋友总是怕冷，即使现在长到一米八也会每月感冒。他还在絮絮叨叨嘱咐着高三难熬不要发烧，朴到贤没什么反应，呆呆地坐在椅子上。

“孙施尤。”蹲下身给他披羽绒服时朴到贤叫住他，孙施尤抬眉示意他在听。“他要是死了…”孙施尤手一抖，目光锋利看向朴到贤。靠着墙，借着姿势较高的缘故，高中生的俯看带了些许蔑视的意味。“他要是死了，你怎么办？”

“你想我怎么办？”“反正不过是钱，”他俯下身，盯着小妈的脸说：

“那请您也爬上我的床吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

“行…”孙施尤的话未说完就被推门出来的急诊医生们打断了。

万幸的是年事已高的朴老爷子再一次从死亡边缘活了过来，医生简单说明了情况与结果，但老爷子情况非常不稳定所以还需要在医院观察一段时间。孙施尤长舒一口气，拉着医生的手不停鞠躬感谢，红了的眼眶倒好像真的动了感情。

“您是患者的儿子吧？”本是医生随口问，却让孙施尤身体僵住，迟迟未回答。朴到贤冷哼一声，走上前揽住孙施尤，换了一副十足的假笑对医生说：“这位是我妈妈，我是那位的儿子。十分感谢医生您救活了我的父亲。”身后的护士听闻险些抓不住笔，医生很尴尬的在口罩后堆起一个微笑，低声说还有事便带着其他医生与护士匆匆离开了。

他听见小妈深深的叹气，转过身面对他时又恢复了往日温柔带点慈爱的表情。

“先去看看你父亲，然后送你先回家吧。或者你先去你辰成…叔叔家？”

“你刚才的回答是什么？”他抓住孙施尤欲打电话的那只手，“刚才被医生打断的话，你想说什么？”

孙施尤的神奇之处就是无论朴到贤如何打断他的动作或计划，这个人都能随机应变解决，还能把话原回来。朴到贤抓不到此刻孙施尤脸上一点不自在的表情，与刚才听到那句话时愤怒的神情完全不同。

“我说，好啊，但是你有钱包养我吗？”简单一句话又撞在朴到贤的痛楚。

他年少时喜欢的大哥哥，如今为了金钱甘愿躺在近七十岁的老头身下。

朴到贤吃瘪，孙施尤趁机甩开他的手，“所以我说你要好好学习。等您朴少爷有了钱，您只要像招狗一样向我招招手，”他忽然凑近朴到贤，笑着低声说：“什么姿势都可以。”随后不知给谁打电话，走在前面。

老爷子还没醒，子女们守在病房内，连带着陪同的女人们显得房内有些拥挤。朴到贤进房时觉得窒息，无论是略微稀薄的氧气还是吸引过多目光。说来奇怪，他母亲是老爷子唯一明媒正娶进了家门的女人，在这之前与之后，他爹都和数不清的女人暧昧约会，甚至生下孩子。他有哥哥姐姐，有弟弟妹妹，但目前房间内只有他与躺在病床上那位姓朴。

他和这位父亲交集不多，感情不深。母亲还活着时，老爷子还会和他有交往，时不时把他抱在怀里，或者让他骑在脖子上。他出生时父亲五十大寿，他的存在完全不同，人们都祝贺朴老爷子老来得子，尽管他不是他爹的第一个儿子。

那么多儿子女儿讨好他们的父亲，唯一有资格喊爹的朴到贤却是最不愿意接触老爷子的人。

六岁之后恨他是觉得辜负了母亲，十六岁之后恨他是因为偷走了孙施尤。

“到贤弟弟可算来了，等了你好久，还以为出了什么事。”打招呼这位应该是朴到贤的一个哥哥，至于叫什么，朴到贤从未留意过。他只是嗯了一声，就径直向病床边走去。“最近学业可还繁忙？”身后那位又追问，朴到贤平时话不多，如今这种场合更是懒得开口。大概是见儿子不被理睬失颜面，身旁的女人也开口说：“小贤呀，你哥哥太久没见你了才问问你。哥哥开口，弟弟也该回话是不是？”

朴到贤还是不说话，而且坐在病床边上、屋里的唯一一把椅子。

母子一起被正牌小少爷忽略，挂不住脸，那位妈妈不满地又开口：“太忙了没时间学礼仪吗？怎么说也是长辈，是哥哥，不至于一句话也不回应吧？”

“谁是他哥哥？”孙施尤的声音突然出现在门口。刚才孙施尤和朴辰成朴载赫两兄弟通话，只是一会儿的功夫，回屋就听见这段对话。

“朴家不是只有朴到贤一个独子么？什么时候出来的哥哥？出来让我也见识见识？”这话谁说都不如孙施尤合适，毕竟他才是出国领证的续弦。站着的太太们痛恨孙施尤，他们也试图收买拉拢过朴到贤，但孙施尤也不知道用什么鬼方法让朴到贤心甘情愿作他的儿子。“朴先生这次生病走的都是私人通道，我和小贤也是后来才知道的。现在我倒是纳闷儿了，各位太太也不住在本家，从哪知道的消息呢？”一直笑着脸的孙施尤渐渐严肃，恢复他工作时的样子，很是正经的说：“住院这件事不胫而走，我不禁担忧老爷身边是不是真的安全，所以我现在是否应该一一询问呢？各位太太从哪里知道的消息？”

打发了一群盼死鬼，孙施尤才稍微轻松一些。朴到贤这小鬼真是给他招了个大麻烦，“平时不爱说话的毛病也不改改…”他小声嘟囔，又开始管家李叔沟通需要回本家取得行李。

“大概要先在这里住一段时间了，朴到贤，你回家还是去你辰成叔叔那里？”

“你去哪儿？”他问。

“在医院替你照顾你爹。”的确，小妈说话时还在用毛巾帮老爷子擦脸。

朴到贤心里不痛快，刚才被小妈摆了一道，虽说孙施尤及时赶到帮他解了围，但眼下又被当小孩子送走实在太丢脸。于是他抢过孙施尤手里的毛巾，“我不走，我不用你替我照顾这个人。”

孙施尤眼神与挑眉中嘲笑的意思很明显，“没听错吧，内裤都不自己洗的…”“闭嘴！”朴到贤红脸的样子让孙施尤真的笑出了声。

“你要做的可不只是擦身体，收拾屎尿你能接受？菜里多了根头发你都叫唤，回去吧。”

李叔是个聪明人，看透了朴到贤的心思，此时朴到贤和孙施尤犯倔的劲儿起来，他连忙开口道：“孙先生，这事交给护工做吧。您还得经管小少爷不是？而且您现在的身份做这事也不太妥当，对吧。您还是去陪着小少爷吧。”孙施尤思考了一会儿，李叔说的有道理，公司那边他还要帮忙打点，不如交给更专业的人做。反正他们朴家家大业大的，不差这点钱。

“李叔您说的有理，公司那边还需要我出面，那护工…””我看着找就好。”李叔说，孙施尤点点头，“朴到贤，走吧。”

车明显开往的不是家的方向，朴到贤忽然慌张起来，不安且不断地看着四周环境。“别晃了，你再晕车不舒服。怕你犯胃病，回家现做饭来不及，就带你去朴辰成家蹭饭。”孙施尤解释，车一转眼就驶进一个高档小区。

那栋漂亮的别墅前，朴辰成单手抱臂，保持着往日的笑容向他们招手。

“亲爱的你来了？”下车前朴到贤听见那位'叔叔'对他小妈说。


	5. Chapter 5

-(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)您现在还在忙嘛？

锁屏弹出女同学又发来的讯息，朴到贤思索了一下，犹豫要不要回过去。

“哟，哪个可爱的女同学呀？”忽然他肩膀一沉，朴辰成挂在他身上乐呵呵的问。朴辰成过分的自来熟让朴到贤感觉别扭，努力挣扎想要离开这位哥的禁锢。“怎么还害羞了，哎呀哥是不会随便给你妈打小报告的！”

“按辈分，您可是我叔叔。”他最终还是挣脱开怀抱，立刻移到沙发的另一边重新找到舒服的姿势窝着。

星期六晚上十点，孙施尤还没有接他回家。

下午一起吃完午饭，孙施尤就急匆匆地开车回公司，把朴到贤扔在朴辰成家里麻烦他照顾。当然，朴辰成这位叔叔是绝对不懂如何照顾小朋友的，所以当朴辰成从冰箱里拿出野格*问朴到贤兑可乐还是红牛时，朴到贤内心苦到说不出话。

他和朴辰成共处的这个下午有些难熬，看起来十分热情且有点玩世不恭的朴辰成并没有一直缠着他聊天，反而在孙施尤走后就上楼把自己关进书房里，也只有几次下来在冰箱里翻酒喝。自始至终没和朴到贤再说几句话，连朴到贤干什么都不闻不问，仿佛忽略家里有另一个人的事实。

而且，他的胃病又犯了。朴到贤不敢也不愿上楼敲门向朴辰成求助，此时孙施尤一定忙得焦头烂额，朴到贤也不想打扰他。

这次突然背后偷袭着实吓了朴到贤一跳，得逞的朴辰成打开客厅的落地拉门，站在庭院内熟练地点了根烟，只留背影给朴到贤。给了朴到贤喘息的机会，他放缓呼吸节奏，长长呼气减轻胃部疼痛带来的不适。

他忽然觉得荒唐，他现在想不通许多事情。远离校园的生活远比他想的复杂，比如孙施尤的所作所为，比如朴辰成琢磨不清的态度。朴辰成并非像他想的那般游手好闲，即使朴到贤坐在一楼，仍可以听到二楼的朴辰成与人通话、打印机工作的声音。

他可以和孙施尤开大尺度的玩笑，可以随便搂抱孙施尤，甚至可以当着朴到贤的面恬不知耻地喊'亲爱的'。这个人叫他看不痛、想不透。不是一味的走纨绔子弟路线，但是行为举止中又透露着强烈的不靠谱意味。就着一听听啤酒整理年终报告，抽着烟痛骂不上进的员工，朴辰成无法用好或者坏这种单一、绝对的标签归类。

他和孙施尤都是朴到贤第一次遇到的那种灰色的人，无法用黑或白注明。

关好落地窗，朴辰成带着一身烟味儿坐在朴到贤对面的沙发上，他看起来很惬意，自由自在始终是朴辰成最明显的特点。

“喝酒吗？”朴辰成又问。朴到贤微微皱眉，说：“我十七岁。”

对方眨眨眼，“十七岁和你喝不喝酒，有什么必然关系吗？”朴到贤一时语塞，心中想与朴辰成沟通十分困难。他深吸一口气，压着火解释道：“我十七岁，还是未成年，不能饮酒吧。”

这倒把朴辰成逗笑了，露出左侧那颗虎牙。“哎…施尤真把你当儿子养。他十七岁…”意识到什么，朴辰成没再继续往下说，这种勾起人好奇心却不解答的缺德行为让朴到贤恨的牙痒痒。“他十七岁怎么了？”他忍不住追问，身子也向前倾。但朴辰成抿嘴不说，良久后开口说没什么，都过去了。

”朴到贤，”这大概是朴辰成第一次叫他全名，“施尤把你当孩子看，但我跟他不一样。”“我十七岁的时候已经开始在家里的公司实习，和很多女人上\/床，经历家族的派系争斗。”“那时我身边没有孙施尤，但现在你有。”

“所以，有时候对他好一些吧，你也不小了。”

这一次，他接过了朴辰成递来的啤酒罐。

孙施尤赶来接朴到贤回家时已是十二点，高中生披着羽绒服蜷缩在沙发角落里睡得正香，啤酒易拉罐被捏扁后安静地躺在可回收垃圾箱内，连沙发旁的拖鞋都被摆放的整齐。朴辰成恰好下楼抽烟，也是怕打扰到朴到贤睡觉，孙施尤便同他一齐站在庭院内聊天。

“怎么说？”朴辰成的打火机响声清脆，率先打破子夜的寂静。“情况不好，一些人已经坐不住了。”孙施尤说，伸手向朴辰成要了根烟。“你都多少年不抽了，形势这么严重吗？”朴辰成有些担心的问。他的发小摇摇头，深深的吸了一口后缓缓吐出烟雾。

“先不提，有问题会找你的。倒是辰成你怎么想的，我们家孩子连床都没得睡吗？怎么未成年还喝上酒了？一想就是你没怎么管他，把他一个人扔一楼吧。”虽然是责备，但孙施尤的语气非常轻松，还打趣般用肩膀撞了一下朴辰成。“这小鬼不小了，再说你总不能一辈子护着他。就今晚，我没说晚饭的事，他就一直挺着连提都不提。”说罢还用烟指指屋里。

孙施尤没回话，吐了最后一口烟，掐了烟蒂，盯着白烟缓缓升起后弥散在空气里。“这孩子胃病挺严重的，回家给他吃点胃药吧。”朴辰成又嘱咐了一句，孙施尤看向他的发小，这位又换上笑面虎的面具，微笑着与他对视。

“走了。“半晌，他说。

朴到贤一激灵，醒来后发现自己快到家了，孙施尤正在停车。他可能不太适合喝酒，现在头胀得厉害，胃里也是翻江倒海。车一停稳他就推开车门冲出去，扶着电线杆不停干呕，但只是吐出许多酸水，胃里没有东西供他呕吐。孙施尤追过来慢慢拍他的背，又递来已经拧开盖的矿泉水让他漱漱口。

最后他整个人挂在孙施尤身上，才一步一挪地进电梯回了家。孙施尤连扶带抱，把朴到贤送到床上，他伸手摸了一把朴到贤的后背，冷汗早已打透了里衣。朴到贤被折腾了一天，冷热交替对上胃病饮酒，孩子还是发烧了。

小脸儿泛红，真不知是喝酒的缘故还是发烧的引起的。

换过睡衣吃了药，孙施尤坐在床边守着，不敢离开半步。那年他刚来朴家时就赶上朴到贤生病，本来就白皙的孩子生病后脸色更是苍白的吓人，老爷子谈生意把高烧的朴到贤单独扔家里，孙施尤恰巧替董事长取东西才发现孩子已经烧的没意识了。那一次经历叫孙施尤以后都格外在意朴到贤的健康状况，每次发烧都寸步不离。

如今小苗苗已经长的比他还高，只是体质还是有点弱。

朴到贤晃晃被孙施尤握着的那只手，开口喊冷，嗓子已经哑到破音。“我去调一下中央空调的温度。”小妈俯身在他耳边小声说，但高中生脑袋摇得像个拨浪鼓，抓着小妈的手不让他走。

一直闭着眼的朴到贤微微睁眼，烧红的眼睛泪眼汪汪地看向孙施尤，“妈…哥哥…”，他听见孩子呢喃。

于是孙施尤再顾不了什么，掀开被子一同躺进去，把浑身滚烫的朴到贤搂进怀里。“哥哥在呢，睡吧，哥哥不走。”他轻轻拍着朴到贤的后背，哄孩子一样哄着朴到贤入睡。

“到贤啊，哥哥和你道歉，以后都不会这样了。”


	6. Chapter 6

高中物理还不至于吃力，朴到贤天体学的不错，英语也是强项，因此午休时间总会被老师拜托去帮同学答疑。学生时代的爱恋对象总有那么几类，活泼健康小麦肤色的体育队长，或是安静沉稳肤白高冷的学霸。

不巧，朴到贤与后者贴了点边，所以他面前排队提问的人总是很多。大概男生喜欢他猝不及防的冷笑话与强劲的游戏天赋，女生爱慕他显眼冷白色和帅气的脸庞。

面前提问的女同学正是送他卫衣、最近频繁与他联系的那位，有些惨不忍睹的试卷让朴到贤看着都头痛。女孩子涂了唇釉 ，嘴唇上下触碰亮晶晶的，格外灵巧可爱。朴到贤拿起红笔帮她圈出题目已知条件，讲解之间的关系与相挂钩的公式，待他再抬头看向那位女同学时，茫然的表情告诉他没听懂。

但是那个笑盈盈的样子，就差把“喜欢你”三个字写在脸上了。

朴到贤不忍心责备女同学，看在送的那件卫衣很适合孙施尤的份上同意对方提出周末补课的请求。

孙施尤，是啊，朴到贤看到女孩子的嘴唇时就想起小妈来了。自发烧那晚后，他就再没见过孙施尤了，连这几周放学都是朴辰成接他回家。问起孙施尤的去向，朴辰成也只是挠挠头说他也不清楚，只被孙施尤短信通知接朴到贤上下学。

朴到贤不禁怀疑是不是周日那个清晨，他醒来后偷吻孙施尤被发现了，所以小妈一直躲着他。

那晚他梦见过世的母亲，距离上一次母子梦中相见已有三年之久。妈妈在梦里永远都是他六岁时的模样，白衬衫牛仔裤，乌黑浓密的长发，遗传给朴到贤的白皙肌肤。

她站在本家的庭院里给爱花浇水，见他过来还开心地向他招手。妈妈替他擦眼泪时，朴到贤才知道自己哭了。时间过得太快，有时朴到贤都不确定自己是不是还是很想念她，儿时的记忆随着年龄增长越发模糊，如果不是真的亲手送走她，朴到贤甚至怀疑过他的生命中是否真的有这样一个人。

于是他羞愧地痛哭。

他已经长的很高，妈妈搂住他的脖子都要垫脚，连安抚他时说的话也与童年时期如出一辙，她身上的香味是朴到贤童年的摇篮曲。母亲去世后的几年，他总要抱着带有妈妈气味的衣物哭着睡去。不过随着时间推移，那些味道也和记忆一样越来越淡薄，让他对母亲的离世越发麻木，将这份感情转移到对父亲的恨上。

他打着哭嗝问妈妈为什么不来找他，妈妈会心一笑，温柔地回答。

“因为有人替妈妈为宝贝撑起伞啊。”

朴到贤含着泪醒来，那时他的头还枕在孙施尤颈窝处，小妈就这么抱着他的睡了一夜。孙施尤是真的很累，呼吸声粗重，眼底一片乌青，连胡子茬都长了出来。于是鬼迷心窍的，他俯下身吻上小妈微张的嘴，互相交换着鼻息。

当他反应过来自己在干什么，身体极速拉开他们之间的距离，嗓子眼儿都跟着心脏一同快速跳动，安静的卧室内他强有力的心跳声仿佛都在嘲讽他的行为：偷吻小妈让他脸红缺氧，口干舌燥。

他想起妈妈在梦里的那句话。

“朴同学？”忽然眼前有人挥手，这才将他带出回忆。“你的脸好红啊，怎么了？”女同学问。青春期的互动引发无限遐想，朴到贤只为自己的失态抱歉后继续低头讲解问题，却忽略了身边同学含笑意的眼神与低语。

熬过漫长的晚自习，放学铃声一响终于让一直绷紧神经的同学们放松下来，安静的教室渐渐被聊天声淹没。今天老师很体贴，留的作业可以在晚自习时全部完成，所以书包轻飘飘的让朴到贤觉得别扭。晚上十点四十分放学，校园内的路灯昏昏暗暗，朴到贤习惯独来独往，所以出校门这条路上都是他一人。

忽然他被叫住，原来是追过来的女同学想要和他确定一下周末见面的地点与时间，于是两个人在路灯下站着聊了一会儿。分手时已快十一点半，路边只停了朴辰成的一辆跑车，他一路小跑过去拉开后座车门，小声对朴辰成道歉，不好意思叫他久等。

但今天来接他的是他许久不见的小妈。

一路上孙施尤一句话未与朴到贤说，按照以前他巴不得孙施尤永远闭嘴不出现在他面前，但朴到贤现在如同做了亏心事一样提心吊胆。他隐约觉得孙施尤生了气，但最近没有见面，朴到贤犯不上惹到他。气氛不对劲，朴到贤也没勇气询问孙施尤这些日子跑去哪里干了什么。

到达朴辰成家，孙施尤直接上二楼，进了屋再没出来，留下不知所措的高中生徘徊在楼梯旁。朴辰成家的二楼仿佛是只有大人才配进入的世界，无论朴到贤如何抻着脖子呆呆往上看，他始终无法被那个世界接受，一如现在始终无法登入的二楼。

这场冷战最终在一个周三爆发了，起因是孙施尤接到班任的电话说朴到贤疑似早恋。

办公室气氛非常尴尬，朴到贤不自在地靠墙站着，绯闻对象——那位女同学则可怜兮兮地躲在母亲身后。班任一遍遍看手表，愣是等了半个小时才等到孙施尤赶来。朴到贤扫了一眼就知道孙施尤这是刚陪父亲开完会，福大命大的老爷子下病床后依旧有力气管理公司，而孙施尤左胸前漂亮的方巾和无名指的钻戒都是朴老爷子亲自挑选赠予给他的。

看着闹眼睛，朴到贤把头撇向一边。

原来是女同学周末逃课没去补习班而去见了朴到贤，手机用的频率也多了起来，大多数都是与朴到贤的信息记录，两点结合起来不得不让女方家长疑心。孙施尤瞥了朴到贤一眼，转身卖笑安抚女方家长并替朴到贤和老师保证一定多加看管孩子。孙施尤西装革履加上戴着眼镜文质彬彬的样子的确很有说服力，而且朴到贤的课堂表现与考试成绩老师也有目共睹，因此班主任这边很轻松过了关。

但是女方家长却不太友好，或者是出于爱子心切，对孙施尤的话将信将疑。“您就敢保证朴同学对我家孩子只是同窗情？”说罢还用眼睛上下打量朴到贤，“不都说有钱人家的孩子爱玩弄感情嘛么？我说这话您也别不乐意，我就是担心我家孩子被骗了。”女方家长看向孙施尤说，“而且您是他什么人啊？哥哥？他父母怎么不来？有时间赚钱没时间管孩子？”

女孩子哭着拦家长不要这么说，却被一个眼刀吓得不敢再吱声。

孙施尤的表情管理丝毫没被干扰，他依旧是俯身前倾，脸上自然地带着微笑面对无理取闹的女方家长。“我是到贤的监护人之一，从他十多岁起抚养他至今，我想我的确有权利来代表我的儿子做保证。到贤的其他家人的确很忙，但从未忽略他，所以我才受他们嘱托，特前来和您与老师了解情况，一起解决问题。”

“少年时期的感情纯粹珍贵，而且我也相信男女之间的情感不仅局限于爱意。友谊的尺度可不好把控，所以才需要我们作家长的帮忙指导，您看是不是？”他小妈的笑脸挑不出错，不知是被多少客户折磨才修炼到这般炉火纯青。

走出办公室让朴到贤舒了一口气，他追过去本想和孙施尤讲梦里母亲的那句话，谁料孙施尤一掌拍掉朴到贤放在他肩上的手，瞪着他扔下一句“晚上回家收拾你”就快步消失在走廊的转角处。

朴到贤愣在原地，没因为手上火辣辣的痛感生气。

他恍惚间好像看到藏在服贴的衬衫下，小妈脖颈处的吻痕。


	7. Chapter 7

“我妈找你上/\床了？”

朴辰成猛地呛了一口水，一脸不可思议看向副驾驶座的朴到贤。“弟弟你几年前问我这句话，我可能还会羞愧地检讨回忆一下，但现在…”“但现在你会丝毫不羞愧地回忆一下？没跟你开玩笑，朴辰成，孙施尤是不是和你上/\床了？”朴到贤打断他的话，再一次很严肃地问。

“不是我，近几年来都不是我。”见朴到贤大有再废话就把你掐死在车里的意思，朴辰成立刻认真回复，澄清他们早就不是炮友了。听完朴辰成的话，朴到贤跟个泄了气的皮球一样，放任自己瘫倒在座椅上。

“你突然问这个干什么？”

朴到贤今天非常不对劲儿，平常坐副驾驶后的位置，上车鲜少与他主动攀谈，无论后座多宽敞都保持坐姿端正。再说，垂头丧气就不是朴到贤能干出来的是，等绿灯的时候朴辰成偷偷观察，这小子虽然不张扬但是傲劲儿十足，估摸着今天是碰上硬钉子了。

朴到贤烦躁地抓抓头，说：“今儿孙施尤来学校了，脖领子的吻痕被我看见了。”

朴辰成哼笑一声，给方向盘打舵。“我寻思多大点事儿呢，他脖子那儿最敏感。”感受到朴到贤冷脸突然投来愤怒的目光，朴辰成被这个反应逗得哈哈大笑，顿时心情无比舒畅，不自觉又提了一个档位。

“你怀疑你妈出轨？你怎么不想想是不是你爹亲的呢？”半晌，朴辰成用往日平静的语气反问他。

如果说刚才朴辰成熟识孙施尤的敏感点是让朴到贤爆炸的引线的话，那现在朴辰成抛出这句话无疑是用火焰喷射器一顿猛喷，管他什么引线燃物，全他妈集体上天。

心脏漏跳了一拍，朴到贤的呼吸节奏被彻底扰乱。“操…”他第一次在朴辰成面前爆了粗口，随后长叹一口气闭眼沉默。

推开屋门，孙施尤背对着他们坐在沙发上等待多时，朴到贤留心他的腰，果然坐姿看起来不是那么舒服。“辰成你先上楼，我和朴到贤单独谈谈。”他转身的动作不自然，还小心地扶着沙发。朴辰成一打眼就明白孙施尤经历了什么，走上前压低声音问需不需要帮忙，对方愣了一下后点点头，下意识拍拍朴辰成的屁股。

“我在卧室等你。”朴辰成的声音消失在二楼楼梯口。

朴到贤在孙施尤身边站着，孙施尤也没有要他坐下的意思，他们就像博弈般沉默，等着对方服软先开口。

“我这一个月在帮朴先生统计资产，方便他立遗嘱。”临了孙施尤先打破僵局，“你也知道老爷子什么样的人，玩腻了就搁置一旁，所以我来出面和那些男男女女谈判。”“谁不知道扒上朴家至少衣食无忧，人人都想多争那么一点钱，尤其是作情妇的不劳无获习惯了，至少也想为下半辈子做个计划。”

“到贤，我只是一个月没在你身边，你怎么…”“孙施尤，你不信我？”朴到贤追问的嗓音不稳，可孙施尤无奈的神情写明了你要我怎么信你。

他对谁都保持适当的距离，说不多的话，做不多的事，他对所有人温柔亦是对所有人都冰冷。周末与朋友出去打球都很少参加，几乎不用社交软件，一直表现对人对事都冷淡的孩子突然好心帮女孩讲题，手机里只有与她的聊天记录。还有那晚，孙施尤亲眼目睹朴到贤站在灯下和女孩聊天。

这样的反常实在叫孙施尤不得不怀疑。

“你在办公室和老师家长说的话，都是假的吗？你不信我？”

“朴到贤，老师打电话时，你父亲就在我身边，他有多愤怒你知道吗？”孙施尤扶着沙发站起身，他大概是扯到哪里还倒吸了一口气。“虽然你是家里唯一的儿子，但你知道你父亲正在考虑接其他孩子回家吗？你知道这意味着什么吗！”

朴到贤一听孙施尤提他老子就烦，被不信任的委屈让他更加恼火，说话的语气也不自觉加重。“意味什么？”他步步逼近孙施尤，“能意味什么？不就意味着你分到的钱变少了么？”

说完抬手扯下孙施尤的衣领，锁骨上绽放的痕迹青紫绯红，“你以为扣紧领口就能掩盖住吻痕吗，是不是太可笑了小妈。”孙施尤被逼退跌坐在沙发上，扭到腰让他痛得闷哼一声，朴到贤干脆骑坐在他身上，白皙修长的手指一一划过每一道淤青。

“这是谁咬的，我爸？”“朴辰成说他这几年没\/操\/过你。”“还是其他人的？”

孙施尤没有反应，只是在被触碰伤疤时生理反应让他快速地眨眼，朴到贤的语言羞辱丝毫没有对他小妈起作用。就仿佛一拳砸在棉花上毫不解气，孙施尤的表情甚至有些淡薄轻视，反之显得朴到贤歇斯底里、恼羞成怒。

“朴到贤，我劝你不要把对你父亲的愤怒转移到我身上，攻击我是没有用的。”

“而且你的话也并不能让我愧疚，我与谁上/\床都是我个人意愿。”

“婊子也好娼妓也罢，随便你说，我根本不在意。”

忽然他揪住朴到贤的领子一扯，两个人几乎是贴着鼻尖，“但是你记住，只要你老子还活着，你就始终是我儿子。””你要是敢挡我的道，你就试试。”随后一把推开朴到贤，孙施尤走上楼时腿脚还有点不利索。

朴到贤脑子一团乱，干脆就势躺倒在沙发上，鼻尖还是孙施尤的气息外加一点草药味。

孙施尤不信他，孙施尤就是不信他。

他小妈的心是不是铁打的，简直刀枪不入，百孔不穿。怎么年少时就没能发现呢？其实根本不是什么温柔的哥哥，或者说自己也是孙施尤上位设局中的一枚棋子。现在朴到贤才明白，孙施尤根本不是看起来那么干净好欺负，他从一开始就是错的。

他在沙发上躺了很久，一直到朴辰成下楼。见朴到贤一直看着自己，朴辰成没太明白什么意思，停下脚步从裤子里掏出一盒东西。

“你也抽？”朴辰成问。

“…”朴到贤翻了个大白眼。

最后叔侄真就坐在庭院里一起抽烟，朴到贤没吸过烟，尽管他父亲是烟鬼但多年不在一起生活，他对烟的印象只停留在偶尔看过的影视作品里。他右手拿烟左手拿打火机，细观察会发现手还有点颤抖，迟迟没有点燃。

“怎么了？”这边朴辰成都快抽到三分之一了，朴到贤那儿烟儿都没飘出来。“大侄子，你这是抽二手烟来了？”朴辰成就喜欢逗朴到贤，看他脸上青一阵白一阵的样儿很是有趣。“我不知道点哪一头。”高中生问，求知欲望在亮晶晶的眼眸里格外注目。最后还是朴辰成帮他点的烟，教他辨识烟嘴。第一次多少有点刺激，尤其还是干这种主流价值观中批判的坏事，朴到贤险些没夹住烟，磨磨蹭蹭才含住烟嘴儿。

他先试探性的吸了一口，吐出来的只有淡淡的烟草味，连烟儿的白色都看不到。于是狠下心又加大力度抽了一次，一股浓烟立刻攻击口腔，嗓子眼儿冒烟让他一阵猛咳，辣得眼泪差点流出来。“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”朴辰成笑地很大声，一把圈住朴到贤的脖子非要靠在一起。

“他睡下了我才出来的，”知道朴到贤想问什么，朴辰成替他回答，“他被折腾不轻，能这么下死手的，我估计也就你爸了。”

朴到贤没说话，他盯着烟灰发呆，看它们如何被首尔的寒风虐待，最后凌落消失在雪地里。今天风真的大，吹在脸上像刀子割脸一般。但朴到贤不想回屋里，宁愿靠着他不太喜欢的朴辰成一起抽烟，他也不想再回到温暖的客厅里。

朴辰成又点燃一根，手法老到干练，眯起眼睛的样子倒像是在享受品味烟草。

“疼吗？”高中生小声发问，像极了做错事的孩子。朴辰成挑眉，抬头看向粉色天空，云雾太多看不清月亮，倒是天色这么粉，明天应该会下大雪。

“疼啊，能不疼吗。都疼得晕过去了，你说疼不疼？”

'大侄子'抽烟的手一抖，随后又堵气一般深深吸了一口，吐出的浓烟在空气里飞快上升。

“孙施尤就是个疯子，他从小就这样。念准一个理儿，不管多么坎坷崎岖都要拼死前行。”“我本以为这么多年了，这狗崽子早该改改他的臭毛病，谁知道不仅一如既往的走他那套说辞，还替别人养出来个和他一样别扭的儿子。”回忆到年少时的孙施尤，朴辰成还不自觉脸上带着笑，让朴到贤更加好奇孙施尤的过往。

但眼下他的脑袋被朴辰成当狗撸，这个不靠谱的叔叔一边顺毛一边语重心长地说：“孙施尤误会你了，这事错的是他不是你。到贤，你可以喜欢，你可以爱一个女孩，或者男孩。但是恰当的时间，正确的动机，适当的距离都很重要。”

“你这么聪明，那个女生喜欢你，你能不知道？”“我知道她喜欢我。”“那你呢？”朴辰成问，朴到贤闭口，思考了一阵儿后摇摇头。“我对她丝毫没有想法，她只是我的同学而已。”

“那就不要给机会。”朴辰成又摸摸他的后脑勺，“不喜欢就不要轻易给机会，虽然残忍但是对人对己都好。有时及时的断舍离更有效，老话不是也说长痛不如短痛吗。”

朴到贤叹了口气，“可他不信，孙施尤根本不信我。他连他忙的理由都没告诉我，他去哪儿都不和我讲，就把我甩给你。”说这话让他内心感到苦涩，这些日子朴到贤把所有的猜疑压于心底，沉默着跟在朴辰成身边一同生活。与其说委屈，倒不如说是不安。现在他拉下身段，朴到贤承认有种被孙施尤抛弃的不安全感。

“他啊，他去帮你争财产去了。啊！你不知道吗？”朴辰成嗓门儿上吊差点破音，迷茫的小朋友很诚恳地摇摇头，表明自己是真的不知道。

“你妈生前的全数身家都在你父亲账上压着，孙施尤这一个多月一直与你父亲周旋，为的就是把它们一分不少的讨回给你。”

朴到贤瞪大了双眼，未抽完的烟掉进雪里，烟头儿红了一下边熄灭了。朴辰成拍拍他的肩，以示安慰，“别怕，他擅长这个。”

“再没有人比你小妈孙施尤懂得这人世间了。”


	8. Chapter 8

朴到贤是在他上课时突然被班主任叫走的。彼时他还在黑板上被英语考试听写单词，放下粉笔后糊里糊涂地跟着班主任走出班级。

门后站着的是朴辰成，身着深色西装白色衬衫，朴到贤一看就明白发生什么了。“他是不是死了？”他没料到自己开口时嗓音沙哑，“哪儿那么快，但情况不乐观。衣服给你拿过来了，快去换了吧。”朴辰成递过来，估计是孙施尤叫他带来的，衣服被熨烫的很服帖，这两枚袖扣好像还是孙施尤送给他的十七岁生日礼物。不过他的确记不清楚，十七岁生日那晚他和孙施尤吵得不可开交（其实只是他单方面对孙施尤怒吼），他没功夫留心礼物是什么。

说来讽刺，孙施尤嫁入他家成为他小妈还不到一年，这么快就要成为寡妇。朴到贤总觉得度过十分漫长的岁月，仿佛与小妈纠缠不清了几辈子。他小妈毕竟是是续弦，还是个男人，所以当年也没有婚礼这个说法，只是举办晚宴热热闹闹吃一顿饭。

不知道孙施尤穿婚纱会是什么样子？

他连忙摇头让自己清醒一些，对着镜子正了正自己的领带。

今年首尔的雪下得非常频繁，校园里那颗老松树几乎被雪花覆盖，可怜的枝干都被压弯。雪很大，气温也大幅度回升，使得落在羽绒服表面的雪花大片且棉柔疏松，最适合用来打雪仗或者滚雪球。他与朴辰成并肩行走在雪地里，穿西装裹着羽绒服让行动十分不便，不时会脚下一滑，险些摔倒，好在朴辰成及时扶了他一把。

“在害怕吗朴到贤，怎么都站不稳了？”担心朴到贤真的摔倒，朴辰成干脆抬起一只胳膊挽住朴到贤，架起他往车边走。“放开我，我不是小孩子。”他剧烈挣扎，但最后还是在朴辰成的威胁下老实放弃。自从上次他们一起抽烟聊天，尽管朴到贤嘴上不说，朴辰成与他的关系真的好了很多。

这位叔叔比他小妈还大了几个月，嬉皮笑脸的样子倒更像是自己的同龄人。孙施尤把他当孩子护着，朴辰成却从来不这么对待他，抽烟喝酒熬夜泡吧总要问他一声去不去。和朴辰成住在一起的一个多月里，这位叔往家里带人都是当着他面儿。几乎不重样儿不说，还非让朴到贤和这些人打招呼，美其名曰锻炼朴到贤的社交能力。

对于朴到贤来说，朴辰成是一个极其复杂的人，他可以非常不靠谱地带还是高中生、未成年的朴到贤出入各种风月场所，不管他乐不乐意听都要分享做\/爱技巧与感受。但是朴辰成又十分靠谱，比如翘了酒席来接发小兼前炮友的儿子，比如连续加班几天几夜赶报告，比如现在，换去喜欢穿的卫衣球鞋、钟爱的跑车，朴辰成十分得体应景地开了辆黑色商务车。

人不是黑色白色的，人是灰色，人是复杂的，人是很难被单一判断为好人与坏人的。

雪后的世界很安静，没了刺耳的鸣笛声与噪杂的行人声。朴到贤忽然想起母亲也是在某个冬日里离开自己，他记不清当时的情况，但是寒冷的感觉非常强烈，从此他的认知里死亡与寒冷挂钩。

“到贤，”朴辰成进电梯时叫住他，抚着他的背说：“进屋后别害怕，也别哭，我和孙施尤都在。”朴到贤觉得这话说的莫名其妙，不过也点点头。

他们到达病房时，孙施尤坐在病床边上正在给老爷子擦汗，朴到贤这才明白朴辰成那句话是什么意思。那张脸乌青发灰，双颊都陷了进去，每一次呼吸都粗重无力，好像被妖怪吸干了灵气一般，皱纹深深地刻印，并皱缩在一起。他的确被吓到了，好在朴辰成用肩膀抵住他的身体才没让朴到贤跌坐下去。父子还仅剩那么一点点心有灵犀，朴到贤进屋时老爷子挣扎地睁开了双眼，动了动左手的食指和中指。

“朴先生有话和你说。”孙施尤明白老爷子的意思，替他转述给朴到贤。朴辰成又用力安抚朴到贤的后背，好像给他加油打气一般，随后便退出病房外。老爷子又哼哼了一声，孙施尤有些意外，他起身经过朴到贤时小声说：“他想和你单独聊聊，有什么意外立刻喊我，我和朴辰成在门外守着。”聪明如孙施尤也没想到老爷子有话不能在自己面前说出。

听到门关的声音，朴老爷子这才好像放心一般，长舒一口气。空气太安静了，只剩下呼吸机工作的声音与生理监视器传来规律的、代表心跳节奏的声音。朴到贤走到病床边那张椅子，看着他的父亲走下来。

“你是不是很恨我？”老爷子缓缓开口，发出的声音颤抖到几乎无法被耳朵捕捉，朴到贤向他俯身靠近才隐约听清。

“不敢。”朴到贤说。

老爷子努力地转过头看向被他唯一冠姓的儿子。“你恨我，你当然恨我。”他每说一句话都要停顿好久，与平日里发起话来雄心壮志的董事长完全不同。“你恨我伤了你母亲的心，让她孤独绝望地死去。“他的儿子很像他早逝的妻子，连看他时冰冷的眼神也是如出一辙。

朴到贤依旧没回话。

“你还恨呐，你还恨我娶了你喜爱的孙施尤是不是。”见朴到贤忽然愤怒的表情，老爷子笑了。

“你是故意的。”朴到贤压低身体咬着牙说，连手都不自觉地抓紧西裤。“你是故意抢走孙施尤的。“”你折磨他，你折磨我，这么做对你有什么好处。”他几乎是低声咆哮出这句话，眼睛通红死盯着病床上苟延残喘的父亲。

惨叫与痛哭声，身上的淤青与伤疤，一瘸一拐的步伐，孙施尤最惨的模样在他眼前浮现开来。还未从本家搬出的那一段时间里朴到贤不愿与孙施尤见面，他怕极了。

他害怕看见孙施尤流泪，他害怕听到孙施尤哭叫，他害怕看到孙施尤的惨象让自己减轻对小妈、对老爷子的仇恨。那时他尚且还是孩子，无能为力解救孙施尤，根本无法与父亲对抗。孙施尤在喊叫时，他何尝不也是在隔壁自己的房间里捂住耳朵跟着痛哭。

“孙施尤很像你妈妈，你不觉得吗？一样的可爱机灵，总是活力四射。”“但他比你妈妈聪明，聪明多了。”

他忽然剧烈地咳嗽起来，呼吸时的杂音非常大，又喘了好久才稍微平复一些。“他们两个都不爱我，但孙施尤明白如何利用我呀…”他在他身边做小伏低，甘愿放弃尊严作践自己，但从未在脸上表现过动摇和起伏。他把他从混乱的酒局里带出来，看他在自己身边成长到如今。

“谁告诉你她不爱你？”朴到贤极力控制发酸的眼睛与哭腔，“谁告诉你她不爱你的？她不爱你会思念成疾郁郁寡欢吗？她不爱你会把尽数身家带给你吗？她不爱你会临终前问我爸爸回来了吗？”

老人身体一僵，手止不住地发抖，生理监视器地蜂鸣声越发急促。

“真好啊，到贤。”老人伸出手摩挲上朴到贤的袖口，“我这一辈子做了许多亏心事，花天酒地，四处留情。”“临了，我最对不起的是你和妈妈。”

他的手被人握住。

“好久好久没听过了…到贤，我能听你最后一次叫我一声爸爸吗？”这是他父亲第一次低声下气求他，老人的目光充斥着留恋与渴望，他们的父子一场充斥着仇恨与猜忌，压制与博弈，临终前他自私得希望能得到儿子的原谅。

朴到贤捏紧了自己皱皱巴巴的裤子，没再开口。他的态度非常强硬明确，这是他做儿子最后一次能赢得他老子的机会。最终老爷子很失望，眼皮也耷拉下来，“罢了，罢了。”他喘息着，一声比一声微弱。

孙施尤在门外焦急的等待着，来回踱步。突然病房的门被拉开，紧接着是持续发出的“滴”音，护士们从值班室冲出来的赶往救助，身边儿女情妇们的哭喊声。孙施尤看见朴到贤的身影出现在门口，他逆着人流一步一步走向自己，无比镇静自若。于是他张开双臂，迎接扑过来几乎是快倒下的朴到贤。

“施尤，我赢了。”朴到贤把脸埋进孙施尤的颈间，手臂用力收紧这个怀抱。衬衫的衣领变得湿润且微凉，随后越来越多，汇聚成水滴流淌在孙施尤的胸膛。朴到贤无声地哭泣，孙施尤一下一下轻轻拍打他的后背。“我赢了，我没哭。”“到死他都听不到我叫他爸爸。”

“但是施尤啊，”朴到贤抬起头，哭着对孙施尤说：“怎么办呀，我再也没有爸爸了。”

怎么办呀，他的血亲，他的父母，都被冬天带走了。


	9. Chapter 9

人死后居然是面色红润，连皱纹都松软平淡。功成名就也好，臭名昭著也罢，最终都消散于焰火里，只供活着的人作茶余饭后的谈资。

朴到贤吸吸鼻子，脸往宽厚温暖的被子里埋得更深了一些。耳边尽是朴辰成和孙施尤商谈的声音，说了很多他能听懂又不太理解的话。孙施尤耳尖，稍微听见自己与被子发出的摩擦音便不再开口，起身走向床边坐了下来。“头还晕吗？”孙施尤的手附在朴到贤的额头上，谁能想到寒冷的医院走廊外加极度波动情绪让这位高中生又生了病。朴到贤此刻晕乎乎的，只是懵圈地摇摇头，小声问他们在哪里。

他最后的记忆停留在他崩溃地搂着孙施尤……然后发生了什么呢？朴到贤忽然脸红了，他记起来了。

孙施尤，刚成了寡妇的他的小妈，在他额头印下一吻。

“你忽然就晕过去了，吓了我和亲爱的一跳，外人还感叹你们真是父子情深。”朴辰成也抱着臂站在床边，继续补充道：“我和施尤带你回本家养病，决定先联系殡仪馆再安排人布置灵堂，已经让管家李叔去通知靠谱的亲友了…”虽然朴辰成只是按步骤陈述事实，但朴到贤仍旧听的一头雾水，忍不住打断：“那个…你怎么这么…”“熟练？”朴辰成替他把话说了，随后耸耸肩，“我像你这么大时已经能做到一边准备我母亲的葬礼，一边和兄弟姐妹们撕逼。”

“但你没事，我说过了，你现在身边有孙施尤呢。”

不出意料，大门立刻被人拍响，哭天喊地声如潮水般涌入这栋房子里。他父亲生前养的讨债鬼们来了，活着时百般呵护讨好朴到贤，如今却换了另一副贪婪的嘴脸。朴辰成先去帮忙应付这群无理取闹的情妇与私生子们，孙施尤留在房内照料朴到贤。

朴到贤其实是有些害怕的，楼下哀怨的咒骂声与耍赖的哭喊声实在过于刺耳，养尊处优的小少爷一直活在人们的赞美中，几乎未听过这番恶毒的语言。孙施尤双手捂住了他的耳朵，忽然靠近与肢体接触让朴到贤乱了方寸，心跳在一瞬间加速。“没经历过吧，泼妇骂街？”“等这些事都忙完了，反正你爹也不在了，再没人能束缚住你了，我就带你去吃路边摊吧。”“我告诉你哪条街的哪个人骂人不重样的。”

他的玩笑话确实奏效，朴到贤放松了不少，跟着一起笑出声来。他今天经历了太多情绪变化，以至于如今很是疲倦，病怏怏地躺在床上听孙施尤讲路边的羊肉串有多香。他已经很好久没有回到本家，睡在这张儿时就在的床上，毕竟这个地方总是让他想起妈妈与小妈的悲惨经历。母亲去世后他躺在这张床上哭了无数个日日夜夜，怀念母亲拥抱的温度与身上的气味，后来他也是蜷缩在这张床上跟着孙施尤一起哭泣，痛恨自己的软弱幼稚。

但现在这一切都过去了，他可以握着孙施尤的手安稳入睡，可以在朴辰成的陪伴沉于梦中，他再也不会害怕了。

可笑的是生前风光无限结交无数，死后灵堂来访寥寥无几。朴老爷子大概在生命的最后一刻是真心爱自己的亲生儿子，又或者是孙施尤吹枕边风，反正那张具有法律效应的遗嘱指明朴到贤才是这不菲财产唯一继承人。那张纸也驱散了情妇与私生子们最后的贪念，当朴辰成告知他们时，这群人疯颠到要去灵堂吐口痰，算是了断畸形关系。

守灵十分漫长，病还未痊愈，朴到贤不时的剧烈咳嗽让人心疼。他在尽父子间最后的一份责任，以后再无瓜葛，想到这里朴到贤挺直腰杆，接待前来吊唁的宾客。门口出现两个人，朴到贤只觉得眼熟却不能及时认出是谁，好在孙施尤放下手里的活儿赶来和这二位问好交谈。

这是小妈的第几个男人？看着他与其中高大一点的那位畅谈，朴到贤心里发酸，不说话却紧紧贴着孙施尤站在其侧后方。

“你都长这么大了啊。”就在他还沉思于孙施尤是不是妖精转世谁都能迷惑时，体型相对小一些、面色更和蔼的那位开了口。朴到贤眨眨眼，有些慌张地问：“您认识我？”对方点点头，随后抬手摸上他的头，十分温和地说：“是呀，初见你时，你还是个小婴儿，窝在我姐姐怀里一直睡觉。”

难怪他看着熟悉，这个人的眉眼和他妈妈比的确有几分相似。朴到贤恍惚记起好像儿时有这么一个身影，带他在花园里玩游戏，给他当大马骑，把他举过头顶看过节时的车灯表演。好像这个人在时，妈妈就会一直笑个不停，再没了悲伤的心情。

“到贤，对不起啊，舅舅来晚了。”

高中生忽然鼻头一酸，赶快把脸背过去，曺容仁抱着他时，他已经克制不住哭泣的欲望。祖父祖母早已长眠于地下，母亲又早早离世，昨日亲眼看见父亲的心跳变为一条直线，朴到贤以为自己从此孤独行走在世间的基因容纳器。曺容仁的到来让他感受到从未感受过的，血亲间的凝聚力，从此有与他流着相似血液的人共存在于人世间。

“这位是…”曺容仁突然语塞，实在不知道如何介绍朴载赫的身份，“我是容仁哥的男朋友，所以也算是你的舅舅吧？”高高壮壮的青年人摸摸下巴，“我也是孙施尤的好朋友。他学生时代就是和我还有朴辰成在网吧一起度过的。”朴载赫真的很高，给人无形地压力，但性格是看得出来的活泼。

他小妈的朋友怎么都和他一样很活泼呀，话多的个性真的让他难以招架，但朴到贤心里又暖烘烘的。曺容仁和朴载赫这次赶来出了参加葬礼也是为了支援势单力薄的朴到贤，他作为未成年人还无法接管父亲的事业，所以孙施尤找来他的朋友们帮忙一起打理，待朴到贤长大后再接手。

朴到贤听到这话时看向孙施尤，后者却很不在意地记录宾客来访表，矜矜业业的样子不像是贵妇，还是停留在跑腿小助理的那个阶段。他总觉得孙施尤一辈子也爬不上真正的富豪太太的位置，因为他总是不自觉做这些杂碎事掉身价。他也不是没见过小妈被人众星捧月，被仰慕者围成团，但朴到贤就是觉得孙施尤永远是站在父亲身后拘谨的小助理。

以及他始终没搞懂那个吻是什么意思。

这一切终于忙碌完时，朴辰成偷偷敲响他的房门问要不要一起喝酒。孙施尤去拜访朴载赫所以不在家，也给了他们两个机会一起吸烟喝酒。如今本家已是朴到贤的房子，朴辰成吐了口烟感叹居然能有朝一日坐在朴到贤名下的庭院里，“还是别人家的房子好啊。”朴到贤抿了一口啤酒，酸涩口感后是苦苦的麦香味，实在难喝让他整张脸都皱在一起。

“大侄子，之后有什么打算嘛？”朴辰成还真把他问住了，朴到贤愣了好久，思来索去只能干巴巴地回复：“准备高三，考个好大学。”经历这么多他也只是个高二学生，每天要为立体几何头痛，为古诗文背诵脱发。原来他总以熬死老爷子作为过去人生的转折点，但达成这个目标后却有些不知所措，他好像知道自己在期盼什么，又不太敢认清自己内心所想。

所以他又猛灌了一口啤酒，苦的他直吐舌头。

他们坐在二楼的天台上，把腿伸出护栏围晃荡，雪停了后世界真的很安静，本来这个房子就远离市区，深夜里更是听不到一点声音。雪后的天又高又透亮，星星闪烁月光凛冽，他呼出的哈气好似炊烟。世界太静了，酒精作祟让他能清晰地听到麦芽糖在自己的血管里跳舞，无声的烟气弥漫在整个咽喉间。

他应该说点什么，所以良久后他先动嘴，“辰成哥，谢谢你。”“哟？谢什么呀，朴小少爷？”朴辰成又是一脸戏谑地逗他，朴到贤想自己该谢的地方多他妈去了。他该谢朴辰成提供住处，他该跌朴辰成替孙施尤照顾他，他该谢朴辰成替他照顾过孙施尤，他该谢朴辰成帮他料理老爹后世，对付那群鬼婆娘和他们的杂碎后代，他该谢朴辰成帮他打理公司等他长大。

他受这群人恩情太多了，感觉是几辈子还不完的那种。

朴到贤想自己铁是喝多了，居然跪坐在朴辰成眼前，每感谢他一句就喝一杯酒。这一路感谢下来，已是四瓶下肚了，但朴辰成这个坏人，一点没有拦下他的意思。对啊，朴辰成说过他在他眼里早不是什么狗屁小孩了，只有孙施尤还拿他一个一米八的高中生当亲儿子养。

“你不是说我不是小孩儿了么，”他打了个酒嗝，“那哥你怎么还这么照顾我。”酒精麻痹舌头，朴到贤破天荒连话都说不清，一字一句发音起来更像是含糊发怒的猛兽。

朴辰成扫了一眼，又扭过头看天空吸烟。“因为看你就觉得像是看以前幼稚的我，”这个人不知道什么时候学会了吐烟圈，还给朴到贤表演了一遍，“还有啊，也因为不想你像我一样失去孙施尤。”“孙施尤过的苦日子，多数因我而起。他这一身精明的本事，床上功夫，骗人的技术大概都是之后学起来的。”

听到孙施尤这三个字，朴到贤瞬间醒酒了大半，他重新坐回原来的位置，警惕着朴辰成之后的发话。

“朴到贤啊。”“你是不是没想过，孙施尤可能根本没嫁给你爹啊。”朴辰成笑着说这句话让它的真假成度变得极其不真实，朴到贤微微蹙眉，等待他继续说，“我也不是没搞过遗嘱，但我就纳闷儿，不给情妇钱我能接受，但哪有不给老婆钱的？”

“而且啊，朴到贤，昨天孙施尤托我买机票离开这里，你知道他婚姻状况那栏是什么嘛？”

朴到贤握不住酒瓶，任它自由落体摔个粉碎，他额前发热却在寒冷的冬夜里流汗，朴辰成像宣布命运的死神般对他讲述命运的跌宕曲折。

“孙施尤彻头彻尾个骗子，不是丧偶，他他妈填的居然是未婚。”


	10. Chapter 10

“大哥哥，你怎么在淋雨？”

闻声他抬起头，入目的是一个白嫩嫩的小豆包十分关切的看着他，替他撑起一柄儿童用的小黑伞。

孙施尤晃晃头，伸了个懒腰，从办公室的小沙发上坐起身来。他好几天没有回家了。老爷子后事手续繁杂，琐事太多，孙施尤实在没时间奔波于家和公司之间，所以最后干脆让朴载赫朴辰成他们照顾朴到贤，自己一个人在公司住下。

朴到贤那边也好办，老师能体谅父亲离世的悲伤，所以批准了两周假。反正家那边有曺容仁这个聪明舅舅帮忙补习落下的功课，物理化学什么的他一个高中没毕业的半吊子真的一听头都大，就让朴到贤跟着舅舅学习。

不过他又梦到小豆包和他的妈妈了，小鬼头儿时穿西装的样子可爱极了，哪像他现在天天臭着脸面对自己，还分分钟巴不得气死他。

孙秘书很繁忙，董事会召开了一遍又一遍，各部门也有独立会议，公司易主是件大事，从上到下都需要配合着改变。朴辰成和朴载赫肯插手帮忙，孙施尤也是对他们万般感激。

从生日会上以另一个身份面对朴到贤，他早就做好了这场持久战的布局。要不是朴辰成和朴载赫暗中相助，又有后来曺容仁的大力支持，单凭他一己之力还真不一定能把公司保全下来。好在度过无数个日夜终于尘埃落定，朴到贤得到了应有的财产，而且母亲的那份暂时交给舅舅曺容仁经管，也算是给痛失爱女的曺家一个交代。

孙施尤查看日历，之前托朴辰成买的机票出发日期就在明天，明天他就走了。他忙了这么多天连行李都没有准备，孙施尤挠挠头，磨磨蹭蹭起身走到办公桌边翻看行程，“不错呀，今天没什么事。”

翘班回家是他最爱干的事，年少逃学和朴辰成朴载赫跑去网吧玩，再大一点发现翘班扣工资才治好他的老毛病。每一次坚持不住上班就看一眼自己的工资卡，数一下零的个数再哭丧着脸继续工作。回想到刚入职时的黑历史，孙施尤苦笑着摇摇头，换了身衣服拿着车钥匙离开办公室。

这两周朴到贤都不去上课，所以他们搬走并一直住在郊区的本宅里。停好车等待车库门关闭，孙施尤忽然觉得有人在看他，便福至心灵地抬起头，果然发现落地窗晃过朴到贤到身影。

这小子要干什么？孙施尤难免打起精神，换了身份后与朴到贤生活的这段时间有些狼狈，他不得养子欢心，半百讨好但对方也总是'冷屁股'对待他，也不知道一会儿进了家门这个小崽子又要怎么折磨他。

不过说句心里话，没吃过人间苦的神仙小少爷有时的顽皮劲儿还是很可爱的，尽管他总是惹孙施尤生气，但孙施尤却一点也不想让朴到贤改了本性。尤其是祈祷他千万不要为了迎合这个世界而改变自己。这段时间目睹了金钱情感纠纷，经历了家庭破裂至亲离世，他不希望朴到贤立刻返回学校，更愿意他在亲人曺容仁身边多待一阵儿，让朴辰成叔叔和朴载赫舅舅这两个活宝陪伴他度过这段时间。

孙施尤推开门，朴到贤早已在门口等待多时。这段时间看来是真的很难熬，朴到贤原来圆乎乎的豆包脸已经瘦的有了棱角，病还未痊愈让他的脸更没有血色。

“你怎么回来了？”一般情况下朴到贤的嗓音比较低沉，再加上对他的厌恶，说话的语气更是冰冷无比。但是今天这位爷不知道哪根弦儿不对，语气软糯糯不说，还带着一腔委屈。孙施尤放拖鞋的手一晃，换鞋后他起身回答：“最近工作很忙，昨天刚解决一个不知哪里来的你的远方表亲，约摸着是闻讯讨钱来了。”朴到贤少有的关心他，受宠若惊般，他提着包边走边和朴到贤解释自己不能陪他的原因。

已经是中午，其他人都不在家，孙施尤还有点庆幸赶回来能给朴到贤做一顿午饭，不用让孩子饿肚子。他麻利地换下西装，随手扯了一件卫衣套在身上，大了好几个尺码就知道应该又穿了朴到贤卫衣。孙施尤不喜欢穿拖鞋，家里暖呼呼的地热再适合不过光脚了，于是他又得意忘形地光脚踩在地板上走去厨房。

原来住在学校附近的公寓里，他每天的工作就大概是这样，像个照顾儿子的全职太太一样。最近的插曲过多，孙施尤再一次套上围裙时惶然觉得上一次下厨已经是几个月之前了。朴到贤今天说不上来的奇怪，又点…黏人？这要是还在学校，朴到贤是绝对不能接受与他出现在同一个场合中的。，比如发现他在客厅的话，一定要立刻回房并把房门摔得震天响。

但现在高中生出奇地安静，乖乖靠着餐桌看准备午饭的身影。

“你是不是干什么亏心事了啊朴到贤？”孙施尤被盯着实在发毛，忍不住回头问问这位大爷。朴到贤吱唔一声，好像有什么话要说又被他吞了下去，最后只能摇头。

朴到贤很喜欢吃炸酱面，为了弥补很久没给朴到贤做饭，孙施尤今天午饭特意做了炸酱面。他把碗端到餐桌上时才看清朴到贤好像嘴角有淡淡的淤青和伤口，孙施尤刚想询问就被电话打断了。公司那边交代了一些事情，搞不好今晚他要回去加班。孙施尤也想自己今天回家的目的，匆匆吃了几口面就回房间收拾行李。

他的东西好多，早点收拾好行李早点离开家。

“你在干嘛？”没想到朴到贤没有吃饭，反而追着他一起来到二楼的卧室里。“嗯？收拾行李啊。”孙施尤丈二的和尚摸不着头脑，这不是动作挺明显的吗，这么大个箱子摆在屋中央。

朴到贤站在门口没有动，目光呆滞的看着自己，光线下朴到贤肿了的嘴角更明显。孙施尤一皱眉，停下手里的活儿向朴到贤靠的近一些好看得更清楚，“你是…和人打架了？”应该是几天前的伤口，现在消了个大半，嘴角的痂也掉了好多。

朴到贤哽咽了，他抓着门框的手用力到发红、关节泛白，他好像在极力平复情绪，但舒缓喘出气却当着浓郁的哭腔。孙施尤以为朴到贤心里极度难过，毕竟这孩子好像除了父亲离世外还没有这么委屈的哭过。“你怎么？”“是不是谁欺负你了？”孙施尤越说越生气，自己家孩子无故被人打了还在这里委屈地流泪，哪个当家长的能不心痛。他掏出手机就要给班主任打电话时，朴到贤突然把他扑倒在地上。

谢天谢地，他卧室内铺的是绵软的地毯而不是地板，要不然孙施尤立刻脑震荡晕过去。

朴到贤骑在孙施尤腰上，双手紧紧捏着他的双肩，终于怒吼道：“你骗我！”大滴大滴的泪珠砸在孙施尤脸上，他被高中生的怒吼吓了一跳，不过很快他就明白了什么情况。“别喊别喊，感冒没好呢要不要嗓子了，有什么事慢慢说。”他温声细语地劝道，好像下一秒就要起身给朴到贤倒杯水。

“你为什么要骗我说嫁给老爷子了！要不是朴辰成提到，你是不是打算骗我一辈子！”“我像个傻子一样恨你们所有人，恨你、恨朴辰成，你看我像个傻逼一样把所有人保护我的人都得罪了一遍…孙施尤，你为什么要骗我啊…”

朴到贤哭得太伤心了，他的眼泪一直砸落在孙施尤的脸上，刺痛他的心里。孙施尤做这一切的初衷是好的，希望朴到贤别经历朴辰成当年与至亲撕破脸皮的痛苦，希望朴到贤别经历自己当年低三下四丢下颜面只为生活。但现在看来却是伤到朴到贤的自尊了，还不懂真相的孩子对着保护人大发雷霆，几次三番的羞辱，醒悟过后都会无地自容。

这边检讨自己，那边朴到贤哭唧唧地怒骂还没完。“孙施尤你也是个傻子，你就这么听了我老子的鬼话，还履约什么一直保护我直到我成年！你为什么不卷钱远走高飞！还留在我身边被我欺负。”“你这么机灵聪敏的人和满嘴谎话的人居然签下保密协议！“你笨不笨啊，我值得你这么拼命嘛！我那么羞辱你，你还留下来！”

孙施尤有那么一瞬间怀疑朴到贤是不是把这几年没哭的眼泪都流完了，哭得十分真挚投入，连鼻涕泡都吹出来了。朴到贤按着他肩膀的手没那么用力了，孙施尤缓缓起身，不忘从包里拿出纸给痛哭的臭小子擦鼻涕眼泪。

“还有什么想说的吗？”孙施尤用手指替他拭去眼泪，轻声问。朴到贤猛哭后渐渐停了下来，他可怜巴巴地吸吸鼻子，委屈极了得说：“哥，朴辰成的拳头太硬了。”

他又说：“哥，你别讨厌我，你别走了…”

孙施尤没憋住，大笑出声来，一把抱住跨坐在他身上的朴到贤。“谁跟你说我要走的啊死小子，这么希望我立刻滚？”“朴辰成…”孙施尤眼珠子一转，心里猜了大概。前几日曺容仁麻烦他出差去外地拜访曺宅，那时他忙的焦头烂额根本没时间订票，于是把自己的个人信息和目的地直接一股脑儿的发给朴辰成，让他帮忙订机票。

估计是那个时候，朴辰成这个人精发现了不对的地点，才过度臆想出自己要离开朴到贤。

孙施尤顺着朴到贤的毛，安慰道：“你不是等我爬上你的床吗？你以前那么气我，反正你说我掉钱眼儿里了，这下我不花光的你钱我才不走呢！”朴到贤湿热的气息惹的他脖子痒痒，但是他一点也不想推开他的小豆包。

哎哟，哭的这么伤心，他要是走了可咋办啊。孙施尤抱着朴到贤想，这刚是他成长的第一步，以后还要面临更多的来自生活的挑战。朴到贤像个金丝雀一样，还没经历过成年生活的辛酸波折，孙施尤还挺想带着朴到贤好好过一下烟火气浓重的日子。

只有经历过柴米油盐这种琐事的折磨，你才能体会人间的极致是平凡的快乐。

后来他们手拉手、打伞在家附近雨中散步，孙施尤为了体谅朴到贤便退了机票，改为留在身边陪伴。首尔入春了，大雪融化归于土地，气温回升温暖人心。见孙施尤心情好，朴到贤终于道出了内心中一直的困惑。

“哥，所以你为什么当时和我父亲签定假结婚的协议啊？”他停下脚步，可孙施尤却自顾自的举着伞向前走。

“因为你需要一个人为你在雨中撑起一把伞呀。”

春雨绵绵，驱散了冬日的寒气，带来了生机和活力。游荡在他鼻尖不断的香气，是雨水滋养泥土带来熟悉的气息。他看见孙施尤转过身，乌黑发亮的眼睛带着爱与笑意，他曾经的小妈干脆右手一扬，很自在地丢开那柄黑伞，随后缓缓伸展双臂，向朴到贤张开怀抱。

“到贤啊，我现在没有伞咯。”雨水很快就滴落在孙施尤的脸上，连纤长的睫毛上都挂着亮晶晶的水珠，但他站在雨里一如往昔的从容不迫，微微扬起下巴，笑容灿烂看着朴到贤。

于是朴到贤什么都顾不得了，礼数也好教养也罢，他也不再纠结孙施尤保护他的目的意图、过往经历，他丢下所有也要跑到孙施尤身边，他只想停留在他怀里。那雨水滴答滴答滴答，穿透了冻土，唤醒了沉睡的地下生灵。朴到贤红红的鼻头埋在孙施尤的侧颈，他终于把自己多年求之不得的小妈抱紧怀里，用宽大的肩膀为他遮风挡雨。

春天终于来了，驱赶朴到贤冬天的悲伤与沉郁，这个冬天经历太多又过于漫长，让他以为自己的心都要熬死在寒冬里。他觊觎已久的唇真的十分柔软，他曾在梦里一次次忘我的亲吻这双唇，梦醒后又失态难堪，挣扎于背德对的罪孽感，但如今朴到贤终于可以在太阳下、在朦胧的雨中抱着孙施尤深情地亲吻他。

人间不易多险难。

你听，啪嗒啪嗒，是朴到贤心中种子发芽的声音。朴到贤知道，朴到贤当然知道，但他依旧勇敢无愧地行立在嘈杂喧闹的人世间。

因为总有人愿意为他撑起保护伞。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 孙施尤不愿意说的话，掩埋的过往，事情的真相都会在番外揭晓。我个人理解以孙施尤这个脾气，他希望朴到贤一辈子都不要知道，所以很多事情只能靠朴辰成和朴到贤一起推测了。
> 
> 我是在蛮疲惫的状态下构思了这篇文章的大框，强装成年人却屡屡失败的高中生，看似水性杨花但内心无比坚强的小妈。他们二人的羁绊其实很早很早就开始了，只是朴到贤不记得，孙施尤不想提罢了。那段时间我刚经历了很多如今看来不算挫折的挫折，和朋友感慨成年人的底线就是不要崩溃。也经历了被租房洗衣做饭这种鸡毛蒜皮的琐事折磨的生活，所以我突然间就想到能不能有这么一个人，或是两个人，为了让你不要被世事折磨而拼尽全力。
> 
> 但是后来我又觉得，那样也不是什么真的保护，象牙塔里的学生总要知道外面的真实生活。没了童话润色，每个琐事都能搞得你大费周折。于是后来就有了孙施尤要带朴到贤去感受真实世界的愿望而不打算离开朴到贤的理由。
> 
> 朴辰成就像我之前提到的，他不是工具人，他和朴到贤经历相似但因为处理方式不同而形成对比，所以我才让朴辰成在文中一再强调“你有孙施尤”这个概念。朴辰成懂得这么多道理都是靠吃一堑长一智积攒而来，他知道懂得道理的苦与代价，所以更愿意直接教给朴到贤而不是让他也经历一回，所以也是朴到贤成长的路上的一位老师吧。
> 
> 他们的经历过往我都会在番外补充，让故事更完整。
> 
> 十分感谢大家对《保护伞》的喜爱，非常感谢你们愿意读我的故事。
> 
> 再一次感谢你们。


	11. 番外一

雨很大，他蹲在路边抽烟，任凭刘海被打湿紧紧得贴在额头。他不在意是否被浇成落汤鸡的落魄鬼样，准确的来说，他现在的心思丝毫不放在自己身上。

吸完最后一口，他把烟头扔在雨里，扶着膝盖哆哆嗦嗦起来。身上的伤疤还未结痂，估计是起身姿势不太好，后背的伤口又裂开了。

他现在身上没有一处好地方，外面也好，里面也好。

“喂，孙施尤你他妈在哪儿呢？”粗糙的响铃声在夜晚格格不入，手机实在是年岁太久，老旧的机器让对方的声音中充斥了密密麻麻的杂音，好像下一秒就断开联系一样。孙施尤吐了口痰，满嘴的血腥味儿让他实在不好受，他用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，懒洋洋的把袖子挽起来，以免伤口溃烂再与衣服粘连。“我？我刚从家里出来，要去看我妈。”

他没有伞，就冒着大雨在阴暗的后巷里穿行。这该死的大雨，连蟑螂和老鼠都能找个垃圾桶躲雨，孙施尤低骂了一声，继续听朴辰成在电话那边痛骂家里的遗产纠纷。“你养父这次没怎么地你吧？”一直骂骂咧咧的少爷突然收了脾气，一字一句询问还有点小心翼翼。孙施尤冷哼一声：“害，还能怎么地？又被抽了一顿呗。”“操，这个孙子。你在哪？我现在开车去你家再揍他一顿。”朴辰成一阵咆哮让孙施尤赶快把手机远离耳朵，这吼叫声再配上雪花音，估计他孙施尤今晚除了去看他妈还得去趟耳鼻喉科。“行了吧您，少折腾。我都被揍习惯了，但这次至少没原来那么下死手了。我说，你也别去揍他了。你上次揍他就摔了一笔钱，他巴不得你天天去揍他。”

电话那边又是一阵一阵沉默，随后是朴辰成一声叹息。

“施尤，你等我这些事都解决了，我就把阿姨和你接到我家里。”几分诚恳让孙施尤忽然红了耳廓，他连忙嘲笑朴辰成掩盖自己的慌乱，说：“少放你内狗屁。我要是住进你家里，你还不得把我/操/死在你床上。谁他妈爱去谁去嗷。”他俩一起在电话里咯咯笑起来，让孙施尤少了些尴尬。

“不说了，我到医院了。”

孙施尤湿捞捞的，但是给妈妈交住院费的钱却被包的里三层外三层，丝毫没被雨水打湿。“小孙你来啦，哎哟这孩子怎么被雨淋成这样？”住院处的护士长看到孙施尤这惨兮兮的模样，嚷嚷着把他带到休息室收拾一下。“不用了姐，我这次来交个钱，然后看看我妈就走，擦干了也还要再淋雨。姐你不是也挺忙吗，快去忙吧，这头儿我自己看着就行。”他换上可爱活泼的笑容，终于连请带催的送走护士长。不被人发现身上的伤疤叫他心里偷偷松了口气，孙施尤愣会儿神儿，又迈步走向病房。

妈妈在和病友聊天，表情终于有了许久不见的神采奕奕，开怀大笑的模样都是孙施尤好久没见过的。他进屋前还跑去男厕看了一眼自己的样子，确保身上的伤不会被妈妈发现。随后孙施尤偷偷进屋，一下子从背后给妈妈一个拥抱，“妈妈！”妈妈被吓了一跳，转头发现是自己儿子后开心的把他搂紧怀里。“施尤来了！小子你是不是没好好吃饭？妈妈抱着都只剩骨头啦。”妈妈边埋怨边捏捏他的后背，应该是按到伤口，孙施尤疼的直咧嘴，好在妈妈看不到。

“我有好好吃饭啦，倒是妈妈，我听护士长姐姐说可没有好好按时吃药啊。”妈妈被儿子揭了老底，有点挂不住面子，只能可怜巴巴的给孙施尤撒娇说药太苦了不喜欢吃。“不行啊妈妈，你要好好打针吃药做化疗，病早点好了才能和我回家啊是不是？我好想妈妈做的炸酱面啊。”刚上高中的儿子已经很擅长成年人的社交与周旋，孙妈妈很欣慰却又感到悲哀，她因患病而纤细苍白的手摸上孙施尤没有肉的脸蛋，孙施尤也握上妈妈的手，闭眼细细感受母亲对自己爱抚。

“施尤，妈妈对不起你，生了病也没法照顾你，没参加你的毕业典礼与开学仪式，你千万不要去怨恨妈妈啊。”本来很开心的孙妈妈忽然哭了，泪珠大滴大滴砸在病床的厚被子上，被单还是孙施尤的外婆亲手绣的。“怎么就哭了呢妈妈？是不是药太苦了？妈妈辛苦了，和病魔斗争好坚强的。”他俯身搂住捂脸痛哭的妈妈，一下一下安抚着。

大概是伤口皮开肉绽后血染红了衣服，妈妈很紧张的拉着孙施尤的手问是不是又被那个男人殴打了。“没什么啦，我都上高中了，没问题的妈妈。就今天不赶巧，碰上他耍酒疯。”他的几句解释让母亲又一次陷入了无限的自责中。

有的人生来就是要经历这些磨难，孙施尤比谁都清楚。

和母亲道别后，他在医院门口遇到了靠着跑车等待的朴辰成。他们俩实在太懂彼此的一举一动，所以一句话没说，孙施尤就坐上了他的车。这一次被养父揍得实在是太惨烈，当朴辰成用剪刀帮他剪下混合着雨水血迹的衣服，看这位少爷的表情孙施尤就猜到了。但他真的习惯了这些，所以朴辰成哆哆嗦嗦给他抹药，棉签拿不稳碰到肉时，双氧水或是碘伏都没能让孙施尤叫出声。

每一次上药，他俩都会像刚做完爱一样大汗淋漓，虽然上完药就上床的可能性极高。朴辰成还是很体贴的，后入时没有碰到孙施尤背后的伤口，叫孙施尤放松很多。只是他还是不会口/交，嗓子被捅的沙哑生疼，事后他也只能趴在朴辰成身上喘息，没发躺在床上，后背一点点动作都会牵扯到伤口。朴辰成的手没法放在他后背上，只能摸上他的屁股，叫孙施尤心里怪怪的。

“最近钱够吗？”朴辰成说话吐了口烟，呛得孙施尤辣出眼泪，“我今天去找那个男的要钱了，所以才被暴打一顿。”孙施尤打了哈欠，换了地方把脸窝在朴辰成的颈窝里。“不够跟我说。”朴辰成捏了捏他的屁股，孙施尤本想拍掉他不安分的手，但是抬起胳膊后背就痛的不行，所以干脆放弃。

睡意朦胧间会无意识的思考。他总觉得自己活得像个笑话，比如他从没见过他亲爹，连自己的姓氏都是随妈妈，比如他的后爹是个死恋//童，比如他最后真的卖//屁股给亲妈交住院费。走在后街时，孙施尤有那么一瞬间想过自己活得不如一只蟑螂，至少蟑螂从里都在做自己喜欢的事。

他的生命里写满了被迫。

被迫出生在单亲家庭，被迫与母亲嫁给养父，被迫给养父打手枪，被迫接受家暴。当然了，和朴辰成上床不是被迫，他们你情我愿还能拿钱。但孙施尤睡毛躁时想过，他是不想做这个的，有时候告诉自己是迫于无奈，迫于高昂的医疗费，迫于糟糕的家庭。但这都是给自己套道德制高的谎言，孙施尤知道这和被包养做鸭子没什么区别。

也是个体力劳动者哈，他苦哈哈的想着。

孙施尤偷偷幻想想过解脱后的日子会很美好，但是当妈妈的脸真的被布盖上时，他只感到人间所有的疾苦都堆积在心头。他也不小了，自然知道癌症的治愈率，母亲能活到如今也奇迹。孙施尤赶到医院时比养父毒打过的青紫的手臂与流血的嘴角吓坏了医护人员，他踉跄的扑倒跪在床边，一次又一次抚摸母亲因久病缠身而灰色暗沉，再无法红润起来的脸。

“妈妈，辛苦了，一天天打针吃药。我们娘俩遭了这么久的罪，终于解脱了。”

外面还在下雨，亲手送走至亲的孙施尤跌坐在医院大门旁。他能去哪里呢？他没有家了，给朴辰成打电话也不接，交完处理后世的费用后孙施尤真的身无分文。他一直没哭，他哭不出来，他觉得活着好苦。诺大的人间，怎么就没有半点方寸供他容身休息？

“大哥哥，你怎么在淋雨？”

闻声他抬起头，入目的是一个白嫩嫩的小豆包十分关切的看着他，替他撑起一柄儿童用的小黑伞。在豆包身后，雍容华贵的夫人也很担心的看向他。

孙施尤丧失了说话的能力，他不知道该怎么回答，他不知道从何回答起。夫人眼尖看到他手里死亡证明，立刻明白了发生什么事情，“不介意的话，今夜就先来我家吧。”与母亲的手臂仿佛云泥之别，她珠圆玉润般的手臂向他伸出，水灵灵的眼睛含着温情传达了邀请的含义。眼前的小豆丁还拉拉自己的衣服，小眼睛露出了迫切的渴望。

他被一对神仙母子解救了。孙施尤看着桌前这碗夫人刚刚做好的炸酱面，意识到给他做炸酱面的妈妈再也回不来时，终于崩溃的哭嚎出来。“是不好吃吗？怎么哭的这么伤心啊大哥哥！我妈妈做的面明明是世界上超级好的呀！”坐在身边的小豆丁疑惑地问，用小手往碗里抓了一根面条在他面前吧唧吧唧吃起来。孙施尤使劲摇头，拿起筷子端着碗，狼吞虎咽间吃下那碗带着泪珠的炸酱面。

他洗漱后住在收拾好的客房里，小豆包也屁颠屁颠跑过来挤在他的床上。这孩子格外喜欢他，简直像块狗皮膏药般甩不掉。

“豆包，你叫什么名字啊？”

“朴到贤。”

后来孙施尤把这段经历抛过脑后，他告别了神仙般富贵殿堂，又回到垃圾包围的贫民窟中，在底层苦苦挣扎。不知道为什么，可能是手机真的老的无法运行了，孙施尤自母亲离世那天后再未联系上朴辰成。但钱不能欠着不还，于是他干脆退学打了好几份工，省吃俭用把薪水存入存折里，想着有朝一日把钱归还给朴辰成。

孙施尤还是不能接受自己当鸭子这个事，他宁愿成为朴辰成的炮友。

学历不高真的很影响找工作，孙施尤本是年轻力壮的年纪却屡屡碰壁，连搬砖都嫌弃他瘦弱。孙施尤拿出他最擅长的左右逢源，于是进了一家小公司做文职，靠着酒量喝倒了一桌子老男人。被摸屁股就咬咬牙忍下去，胃喝到出血可以吃过期的药解决，他就像打了鸡血一样要和这条破命斗争到底。他在卫生间吐的稀里哗啦时也想过一了百了，死了就去见他妈，没死就苟活一天是一天。

终于，没命过日子的孙施尤在几年后一场酒宴里遇到了朴氏的董事长，靠巧舌如簧机灵劲儿和不要命的拼酒入了董事长慧眼，亲自挖到身边来。彼时的孙施尤也不再是刚入职场的愣头青，被上司坑过，被同事甩锅，被背后议论过，被骂过狗血喷头。他经历了很多也体会良多，已经练就了一身本领，做事周到滴水不漏，年纪轻轻却也是圆滑世故。董事长给的薪水很高，所以对于朴老爷子的动手动脚，他睁一只眼闭一只眼。

董事长夫人死在寒冷的冬日里，但那天奇了怪，首尔下了一场雨夹雪。孙施尤哆哆嗦嗦穿着地摊买来的廉价黑西装，跟在董事长屁股后面和来宾周旋。他一直听闻董事长有妻有儿，但是办公室里传来女人男人的娇嗔声总是不重样。孙施尤也没见过董事长夫人，他嫌灵堂闷的厉害，找了个机会溜出屋，靠在大树下抽起烟来。

董事长夫人下葬的墓碑前，一个身影直直的站着。

孙施尤上学时就近视，这几年熬夜加班更是眼镜度数都不够用，他心疼钱才没再配新镜子。他掐了烟，眯着眼一步一步向身影靠近，寻思是哪位老板迷了路。

正当他要上前搭讪时，看到人正脸的孙施尤惊的说不出话，他猛地扭头看墓碑上的照片。下葬时孙施尤也不是家属，再加上个子不高，根本没有看清。

这下看清后他想尖叫，他想大喊，他想痛哭。他好像又回到母亲去世的那个雨夜，他浑身是血，连屁股里都夹着别人的//精液，肮脏的送走了唯一的至亲。

死的为什么是她！为什么死的偏偏是她！孙施尤怎么也没想到，董事长夫人居然是那个雨夜救了他的夫人，而眼前这个男孩就是长大了的小豆包。

对啊，他说他叫朴到贤。

孙施尤胸膛发热，他的眼睛酸的不行，他已经很多年没有过这种情感，他麻木的精神状态又一次被这对母子唤醒了，他感觉自己又活了。他有一千个一万个话想讲给朴到贤听，但是孩子哭红的眼睛与啜泣叫他又一次丧失开口的能力。

于是孙施尤做了个决定，他一步步走到豆包身边，替小豆包在雨雪中、在他自己心里撑起了一把伞。

就像他落魄时，小豆包做的那样。

\------番外一·初遇 End--------


	12. 番外二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及：vihends/机莲/泰浩

如今的孙施尤是很幸福的，朴辰成想，这大概是他二十四年生命中最幸福的时候了吧。

今天是朴到贤的二十岁生日，也是他的成年礼，所以早在一个月前孙施尤就已经偷偷联络众人，想要为他策划一场生日宴会。

而且朴辰成知道，孙施尤想给朴到贤一个惊喜。

但是朴辰成知道、孙施尤不知道的是，即将成为成年人、终于可以合法继承万贯家产的朴到贤却十分抵触这个二十岁生日。所以一方努力准备，一方全力抗拒的情形在知道所有内幕且为局外人的朴辰成眼中变得十分好笑。

此时上帝视角先生倚着围栏自二楼俯视，一楼的众宾客正团团围绕着成年的小寿星祝贺。朴到贤比高中时成熟了很多，尽管他十分不情愿于应付这种被迫社交的场合，但他始终挂着体贴地微笑向每一位来宾捧杯并表达感谢。简直得体的不像是高中生朴到贤，朴辰成心想，果然人类都是长大了就变得不可爱了，虽然小时候像条小疯狗一样逮谁咬谁，可假装凶巴巴的样子很是有趣。

朴到贤度过了那个记忆中最黑暗的冬天后，在孙施尤众人的陪伴照顾下变得活泼开朗起来，后来像是讨好挽留他小妈一般，高中生发挥超长考到了数一数二的重点大学中，查成绩那天让孙施尤开心地跳了起来。原来还憎恨胆怯自己的小朋友现在会主动带着酒和烟来家里找他，很自然的走上那个高中时代他曾经最渴望也最抵触的二楼。

当他们在自家二楼的吧台站着喝酒聊天，朴辰成才猛然发觉朴到贤已经长得快要和自己一边高，薄薄的长袖T勾勒出健壮的宽肩，侧脸的下颌线也越发清晰，这一切的一切都在昭示着少年已经悄然无声地成长为顶天立地的青年人。

朴到贤已经不是那个在大雪天穿西装裹羽绒服还会滑倒，需要朴辰成立刻搀扶并依靠的朴到贤了。

不过说来有趣，朴辰成介于他们之间，本身的位置也是十分尴尬。他是孙施尤的前包养金主，前炮友，某种意义上说也算是前男友，后来又变成了孙施尤的事业合作伙伴，他的计划助力者；他是朴到贤成长路上的指导老师，他教会朴到贤抽烟喝酒，他教会朴到贤如何去爱，现在他是朴到贤的好大哥，朴到贤遇到一些无法和孙施尤讲的问题都会屁颠屁颠的跑来找他彻夜长谈。

朴辰成有时自己都分不清他到底是局内人还是局外人。他好像看似是助孙施尤和朴到贤相守一生的那个月老，但是孙施尤也曾是少年朴辰成魂牵梦绕与彻夜思念的那个人。有时朴辰成瞧见孙施尤时会不经意的回忆起曾经瘦瘦小小破烂不堪，望向他时眼中带有丝丝惊慌不安的"小猴子"----这是学生时代他给孙施尤起的外号。

他们在同一个地方，同一个小学一起长大，并不意外，因为朴辰成那个时候还是个私生子，无忧无虑地和孙施尤一起爬树偷鸟，或者撒尿和稀泥。儿童时代的惬意与自由，自朴辰成被那辆黑色商务车接走后一去不复返，穷小子私生子摇身一变成了家产的有力竞争人。可朴辰成还是放不下他的发小，孙施尤刚跟妈妈改嫁给了继父，之后朴辰成就在孙施尤的校服上发现了血迹。他的好朋友总是嘴唇发白，说话也变得有气无力，手臂被人轻拍会疼的掉下眼泪。

孙施尤的继父是个混蛋。

朴辰成不顾孙施尤的反抗把他推到厕所隔间里扒开了他的裤子，入目是大腿上乌青黑紫的伤疤与内侧的牙印。那天哭泣的不是孙施尤，是朴辰成。他抱着孙施尤哭的很难过，他从心往外的心疼他的发小和他的阿姨。别人都骂朴辰成是婊子养的时，是孙妈妈替他赶跑了那群孩子，带他回家和孙施尤一同玩耍，回到那个不到三十平却整洁温馨的小破屋。那个破屋子下雨天棚顶会漏水，于是朴辰成挎着自家的铁皮桶去救援，两个人抱成一团听着雨滴砸桶的声音入睡。他那么活泼大方又好脾气的兄弟，在男人的毒打侵犯下变得胆怯焦虑，整夜无法入睡。

他们两个最后抱着彼此在学校的厕所隔间默默流泪。

那段时光像梦一样，朴辰成觉得自己是孙施尤的男朋友，他的骑士，他的救星。他带着人把孙施尤的继父揍到了医院，替孙施尤狠狠出了口恶气，他把孙施尤接回了自己的新家，一个郊外的小别墅里。他会亲吻孙施尤，拥抱孙施尤，和他做爱后大汗淋漓地挤在一张床上就像儿时一样。那时孙妈妈就已经生病了，他垫了几乎所有的医疗费想给她续久一点的命，给他的发小挽留久一点的幸福。朴辰成甚至已经想好了等争夺完家产，他要亲自送那个男人去监狱，带着孙施尤和孙妈妈远走高飞。共患难的幼兽们相依为命，互相舔舐伤口，他的真挚写在眼里，刻在心上，少年朴辰成是真的喜欢，真的爱慕孙施尤。

家里的财产纠纷愈演愈烈，年少轻狂又或者说是年少无知的朴辰成戏剧般的受了重伤，毕竟谁都想不到他的疯姐姐居然会在家门口踩下油门想要撞死这个不知天高地厚的私生子。从死神手里爬出的朴辰成彻底丢弃了怜悯之心，孤身加入家族的派系争斗中，最终大获全胜。

可是少年朴辰成与孙施尤失联了。

再见面就是很多年后的酒宴上，朴辰成代表家族参与慈善晚会，他正无聊地靠着窗口抽烟，抬眼就对上了孙施尤的目光。好像有一个世纪那么长，少年时期的爱人久别重逢没有热烈的拥抱，激情的拥吻，朴辰成夹着烟的手颤抖，孙施尤的眼神波动。他的少年爱人这些年过的不错，不再是顽皮儿童的健康小麦色皮肤，原先干巴巴的手臂的白皙圆润了许多，虽然他还是那么瘦弱，但至少不是弱不禁风了。他看着孙施尤挽着另一个男人的臂，做着原先最痛恨的事情，他看着孙施尤在人群攒动中向他投来夹杂着哀伤的目光，又转身笑盈盈的替身边那人布菜递烟。

那个脏兮兮却朴实灵动的小猴子呢？

朴辰成有千言万语都凝住在喉头，临了只能远远地向少年爱人举起酒杯，仰头饮尽。孙施尤是个机灵鬼，不知从哪里搞来了他的地址，在风雨交加的夜晚连伞都没打就来敲门拜访。朴辰成打开门看见浑身湿透的竹马后一把将他拉入怀中，他问他去了哪儿，他问他怎么成了圈内臭名昭著的朴老爷子的秘书，他问他为什么还是要爬上其他男人的床。朴辰成这些年过去已经是家族内的顶梁柱了，他经历了太多人情世故甚至像是与亲生母亲撕破脸皮，这些叫他早就没法像年少时那样炽热真诚。他多希望孙施尤还是年少时的孙施尤，但他又很害怕孙施尤还是年少的孙施尤。

“我此次前来，一是为了替朴老爷子拜访你。”孙施尤笑着说，“二是为了我自己。”他从自己怀里抬头盯着他的眼睛说：“朴辰成，我此次前来有个不情之请。”“虽然我这一辈子好像都在一直亏欠你，但是这次真的很重要。”

“辰成，我想要你助我一起让朴家那个唯一的孩子度过困难。”

良久，朴辰成气笑了，咬着牙问：“那我能有什么好处？”聪明如孙施尤，继续道：“股份，我会让载赫也加入，事成后你们都会分到朴家的股份。”“可是我不稀罕什么朴家的股份怎么办？送上门哪有不享用的道理？”他追问，手已经伸进怀里人的裤子中。孙施尤疼的倒吸一口气，朴辰成慌了，他抱起孙施尤冲进卧室里，解开上衣看到的是一样的吻痕淤青。孙施尤反握住了还处于震惊中没反应过来的朴辰成的手，很是认真诚恳地说：“辰成，帮我最后一次吧。”

他深深的叹了口气，这一次朴辰成没有哭泣也没有怒骂，他能做的只有转身找些药酒替孙施尤擦伤口。孙施尤的脾气他最懂了，这个家伙笃定地事情就一定实现，哪怕一路走到黑都绝不放弃。朴辰成只是觉得无力感在心里很是强烈，他这次依旧是孙施尤的局外人，没能帮他挡下不该受的伤害。孙施尤要的从来不是怀抱，至少看来不是朴辰成的怀抱。那场密谋很久的计划从那个雨夜开始了，朴辰成没有过问孙施尤为什么不打伞，他给孙施尤收拾出一间客房供他不时前来谋划休息，或者处理伤口。

他们再也没有上过床。

“辰成。”孙施尤的声音打断了他的回忆，如今终于获得安稳生活的发小眼中总是含着幸福与笑意，不如说是平安长大的孙施尤应该有的样子。“怎么样了，你的惊喜？小祖宗那边我瞒得很好。”朴辰成又换成平日里闲散潇洒的少爷样子，和孙施尤插科打诨起来。“还好，到贤还不知道。不过我来找你不是说这件事的，我是来还钱的。”他穿着剪裁得体的白西装，端着盛有香槟的高脚杯倚着围栏，含笑对他说，身影镶嵌在巨大的白色灯光背景中。

孙施尤真是越来越好看了，他心想。

“还钱？什么钱？”朴辰成不自觉地小幅度摇头，他害怕孙施尤想就此断了二人的过往。“治疗费啦，我母亲那时的治疗费不都是你垫付的吗，这些年我已经攒好钱了。也不能总是欠着朴少爷是不是？”

他们很巧地一起低头看向一楼的朴到贤，气氛很尴尬。

“我那时试了很多方法，只可惜都联系不到你...”孙施尤语气带了些无奈与惋惜。“这是我的错，不过好在一切都过去了。施尤，你别记恨我。”他说出这话时心里苦涩。“怎么会呢？朴辰成，你是我最好的兄弟，是我和我母亲乃至朴到贤的一辈子的恩人。”他隐约看见孙施尤的眼中有泪光闪过，接了话说：“是啊施尤，你是我最好的发小。能遇见你和孙妈妈，我也很幸运。”

“一个人别喝太多酒、抽太多烟了，”孙施尤扯扯他的衣袖，小声的说：“辰成，往后，你多保重啊啊。”

他忽然明白孙施尤是来道别的，是从他心里道别的。眼中泪花也是假的，原来要泪崩是他自己。

可朴辰成不知道该怎么和孙施尤解释，该说些什么呢？

不是不接电话，而是接不到电话了。被姐姐的车撞伤后手机和卡都碾碎了，我在医院昏迷不醒根本不知道发生了什么。我从没想过躲着你，后来出院后我跑去你家里发现只剩你的继父了，天涯海角，我根本找不到你。

可是说这些有什么用呢，一切都过去了。孙施尤踏着轻松的步伐下了路，快步走到朴到贤身后，在他耳边说了些悄悄话让朴到贤立刻笑逐颜开，随后便牵着彼此的手从家中的后门偷偷溜走了。这一切都发生在朴辰成眼中，他始终是那个上帝视角先生，摸不透自己是局中人还是局外人。

如今的孙施尤是很幸福的，朴辰成想，这大概是他二十四年生命中最幸福的时候了吧。他完成了自己的报恩计划，熬过了旧年的痛苦与折磨，终于与朴到贤相伴。

他知道朴到贤不知道的，孙施尤想送朴到贤一个完美的成人礼让他勇敢面对新的生活；他知道孙施尤不知道的，朴到贤很抗拒生日只是因为害怕按约定孙施尤在他成年后可以自选去留。

朴辰成知道孙施尤和朴到贤都不知道的，那就是有时注视着如今幸福的孙施尤，朴辰成会偶尔怀念起在那些个动荡不安的年岁中，少年孙施尤的目光总是灵动的，会胆怯害怕地看向自己，躲在他怀里伸出小手扯扯他的衣袖，但哪怕再惶恐他都坚信，即使天塌了还有朴辰成替他顶着呢。

不过就像朴辰成自己说的，这一切都已经过去了。

不久后，他接到一个人的电话。

“相赫哥，早啊。”朴辰成昨晚又出去喝个酩酊大醉，太阳升起了才回家睡觉，彼时他给李相赫回电话真是头疼欲裂。“辰成，我远方表弟家里出了些情况，可能需要麻烦你了。”“哦？财产纠纷吗？”他抓抓头发，语调上扬提起了兴趣。

“嗯，人已经到你家门口了，只是没人开门。”

朴辰成忍着宿醉的眩晕感，盯着乱蓬蓬的头发光脚下楼开了门。

“您好，我是朴辰成，不好意思才起床。”

站在门外的是个气质很乖巧甚至可以说得上是恬静的人，对方很认真地向他鞠了一躬，说：“您好，我是李相浩。是相赫哥介绍来的，之后的事情就拜托您了。”孩子说着说着情绪有些激动，颤着音哭出了声。

朴辰成只觉得有一枪打穿了他的心脏，他不自觉地走上前把叫李相浩的少年揽在怀里，柔声细语地安慰着他。

朴辰成知道，又好像不知道的是，他的救赎终于来了。

\------番外二·旧识 End-------


End file.
